The First World Academy
by eachandeveryday
Summary: At a prestigious new academy, students from every country have been invited to attend. New friends will be found and enemies made. See what trouble lies in store for the experimental school's new students.  Warnings: yaoi, smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The First World Academy

Pairings: USUK, FrUk, Franada, RoChu, VietnamxThailand, JapanxGreece, GreeexTurkey, AusHung, Prungry, Spamano, GerIta, JapanxTaiwan, SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein, NetherlandsxBelgium, Roman EmpirexGermania, (slight) LatviaxSealand, LithuaniaxPoland, (slight) MonaccoxAustralia, SuFin, DenNor, Hong KongxTawian, and (slight) RomaniaxHungary.

More pairings may/may not be added later.

Rated M for a reason/later chapters.

I own nothing but the plot.

The First World Academy

It was a bright August morning as the new students flocked to World Academy. Some were rich, some were poor; but _all_ of the students were required to be exceptionally intelligent. Students of every shape and size-_every_ nationality, were invited to join the academy for its very first year.

As soon as the limo dropped him off, Alfred wiped the dirt off of his freshly pressed slacks and quickly began to scrub at the red stain on his cheek from his mother's lipstick. He didn't want to start the school year off with rumors that he was a 'momma's boy' (even though he secretly was). Alfred blinked as he ogled at the large estate that was to be his new home for the next 8 months. The campus was _huge_-a courtyard that could _easily_ be mistaken as a football field, a fountain you could just _swim_ in, and a complex that was most definitely a _castle_ compared to his old private school. Alfred blinked his eyes once more, in order to straighten the contact lenses in his eyes, and moved slowly toward the group of people congregating near a podium and a large array of chairs.

"Um...Hi, my name's Alfred-nice to meet you?" He said in a questioning tone, wondering if any of them spoke English. The other students stopped conversing in their foreign languages and looked straight into Alfred's eyes. He began to fidget as his left contact began to slide around in his eye. The one girl finally spoke up with a slight accent that came with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Elizaveta-this is Roderich, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku-kun." she said as she pointed to each person. Roderich's eyes became smaller, analyzing the American boy; but shook his hand nonetheless. Feliciano turned and grinned-his smile was so big, you could barely see his eyes, which received a sigh from Ludwig. The prim German boy gave a slight nod as a hello. Kiku only bowed.

"Sooooooo...do ya'll know each other?"

"Yes, we all knew one another when we were younger." said Roderich in an almost exasperated sigh. He didn't really seem to like Alfred very much.

"Roderich and I grew up near each other, and we both know Feliciano. Ludwig and Kiku-kun are his friends."

"Oh...Well, that's interesting..."

Alfred didn't know what else to say to the rest of the group, but was fortunately saved by a screeching noise that erupted from the microphone. All of the students covered their ears and turned towards the podium to see an Asian man who was beginning to bald.

"Hello everyone. My name is Yule Soo, the principal of this splendid academy. As you may already know, this is an experimental school in which students of all ages are to interact with different and diverse cultures. The maximum number of students allowed to enter the academy is five per country, although I can see some were unable to produce the maximum number of candidates." the man looked around at the large groups of children ranging from the age of 6 to 19. Alfred squirmed as the man's eyes seemed to stare directly at him. The man smiled and went back to addressing the crowd.

"First, I would like to lay down some ground rules that _must_ be followed. Number one: No boys are allowed in the girls' dorm, and vice versa. Number two: all students must be at their utmost behavior at all times, or they will be severely punished. Number three: there is absolutely _no_ mention of the academy during the vacation breaks you are given. The school is to remain a secret until all data concerning the academy is collected. That means any and all text messages, emails, tweets, Facebook posts, or phone calls will be monitored. If a student is caught communicating the secrets of the academy, they will be told to pack their bags and leave _immediately_." The principal gave a stern look to the crowd as if he was scolding a bunch of toddlers.

"Also, all special events will be announced during the school news each morning. With that being said, please split into your appropriate grade levels. Oh, and welcome to World Academy." Principal Soo stepped away from the microphone and left the podium.

Teachers began to holler for the kindergartners to _stay in a straight line_, or for the middleschoolers to _stop giggling_, or (in Alfred's and the rest of the highschooler's case) to_ shut the fuck up_.

Alfred's eyes bugged out as he heard the tall blond teacher curse. Except for his clean-shaven face, the man looked like a hippie-long braided hair and Jesus sandals to boot. He had a serious look on his face-a very clear 'not gonna take any shit' kinda look. All the highschoolers immediately became quiet.

"Okay, my name is Mr. Weillschmidt, and I am _everyone's_ Grammar teacher-so that means I have to teach every single one of you punks. So I expect _NO_ trouble from anyone, got it?" Everyone shook their heads. Alfred whispered a quiet _yes'ir_.

"Okay, boys come with me-girls, please follow Miss. Braginski." All of the guys stared at the melon-sized knockers on the curvy woman. She wasn't pretty, but all of the guys couldn't help themselves from drooling at the best friends that bounced on her chest.

"_BOYS!_ Move now, be perverts _LATER_!"  
>The girls giggled and bounced away with the bodacious Miss. Braginski. The boys slowly shuffled behind the lunatic of a teacher. They passed the water fountain and a few other buildings labeled 'Auditorium' and 'Cafeteria' in several different languages. They stopped at the entrance to a rather large building that was labeled 'Boys Dormitory'.<p>

"Now this is where all of you will be staying. Several lists of roommates are located on the walls, so find your roommate and head on up. All of your luggage has already been taken to your rooms." All at once, everyone started talking. Some were short, some tall, some fat, some skinny, some tan, some pale, some ugly, and some handsome. All were speaking loudly and in entirely different languages.

"_QUIEEEEEEEET_!" shouted Mr. Weillschmidt.

"First, some rules-"

"Come on, _more_ rules?" interrupted a white-haired boy. Mr. Weillschmidt's eye twitched as a vain in his forehead protruded.

"Yes, _Gilbert_, more rules-that is, unless you want me to take you back to your Vati and tell him you are incapable of understanding simple English?" The boy's red eyes grew large and he scoffed, playing it as if he hadn't been threatened, but did not speak any further.

"_First_, once a month there is a routine check-up on the cleanliness of your rooms; if you fail this checkup, you will receive cleaning duty of the cafeteria for one week. Second, if you are injured, our school nurse's office, Miss. Braginski, is located to your left. Third, I am not your friend-I am you _teacher_, thus I expect to be treated appropriately and respectfully." With that, Mr. Weildschmidt turned around and left the group of teenagers at the foot of the stairs. Immediately, all of the boys rushed to the wall to see which room they were in. Alfred was one of the last boys to see, but quickly ran to the third floor, room 348. He knocked at the door and was greeted by a boy with blonde hair and glasses.

"Um...Hi! My name's Alfred Jones. And you're..?"

"Matthew Williams, I'm from Cambridge-it's in Canada." the boy held out his hand and they both shook. Alfred entered the large white room. It was littered with red and white, a poster of the Maple Leaf hockey team, and another poster of Sum 41. Alfred turned to face the Canadian boy.

"Oh, and I'm from Sugerland, Texas. Nice to meet you." Matthew hopped onto one of the beds, and grasped at a stuffed polar bear.

"I thought so, because of your accent." Alfred frowned. He didn't think his accent was _that_ noticeable. He began to unpack his suitcases. His straw cowboy hat sat on top of the large stack of comic books and posters he had secretly brought to have in the room. He hung the hat on the bedpost, sat the comic books by the nightstand, and began to stick the numerous posters above his side of the room.

"Um...What are you doing?" said Matthew as he uncomfortably shifted on the bed.

"What? Do you not like blondes?" asked Alfred. He was sticking thumbtacks in the poster of scantily-clad Hooters swimsuit models. Some were in one pieces with low necklines, others were in extremely small two pieces that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"...Never mind." Alfred shrugged and continued sticking the rest of his raunchy posters on the wall. Alfred mentally felt relieved; he only brought them because his dad made him. Spending time with his dad was awkward nowadays. He even tried to buy Alfred some soft-core porn. Alfred had quickly declined and began to spend less time with his old man.

"You play sports, eh?" Alfred snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was the quarterback at my old high school, you?" Matthew smiled at this.

"I tried it in junior high, but I liked playing for my high school's hockey team better. I use to be goalie."

Both boys then went into a heated discussion about different sports and if they were popular in their country.

Lillian was only _slightly_ terrified of the academy. It reminded her too much of the castle back home, and right now, she didn't want to be reminded of home. Vash was disappointed that they had to be separated while they put away their things in their dorms. _Vash is a big worry-wart, it's not like I'm going to fall in the fountain and drown, or something..._ she thought. Lily didn't pay much attention to the large woman that led the girls to their dormitory. She didn't like that some people could be graciously endowed while others were..._flat as a book_. Lily already knew her room number, so she was the first up the dorm stairs. The room had one window and was a hospital white with only a pair of beds, bookcases, desks, and nightstands to bring color to the room. Another girl's suitcase was on top of the other bed. So, with nothing else to do, she stared to unpack her clothes and things. Lily jumped at the sound of the handle jiggling. She swerved as the door opened, and braced herself at the off chance she had an annoying roommate. A girl with brown hair and green eyes smiled energetically at Lily and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry. I'm from Hungary." they both shook hands. Lily twiddled with the blue ribbon in her hair. Her hands were sweaty and shaking, so she dropped them to her sides.

"My name is Lillian-"

"Oh my God! Are you...?...Are you, _Her Serene Highness, Princess Lillian_? I _thought_ you looked familiar! I've seen you in one of Roderich's newspapers!" Elizaveta's eyes glowed, but Lily grimaced.

"Yes, but I'd like to keep that a little...low key for now. And you can call me Lily." Lily smiled slightly while Elizaveta twirled in the large space and flopped onto her bed.

"This is soooo cool! Who'd thought my roommate was a _princess_? Oh my gosh! Do you have a private jet? What about a closet full of jewelry? Do you have servants? How many crowns do you have? Do you wear a crown?" Lily's eyes grew wide. She expected there to be questions-but not this many.

"No. No. Yes. I have three. And only on special occasions." Elizaveta smiled and let out a small squeal. Lily tried to smile, but she wasn't used to all of this attention, so it turned out more like a pout.

"That is so awesome! Oh, and don't worry-I won't tell a _soul_! Cross my heart and hope to die." She solemnly nodded her head as she held up her right hand and crossed an "X" over her heart.

"Thank you, I have...problems at home at the moment, and I'm here secretly. So, it would be really nice that you would just treat me like a normal person..." Lily didn't know what to think of the energetic girl. But she seemed to be very nice, so she tried to ignore the hyper factor for now.

"Then call me Eliza. All my friends back home call me that. Well, except for Roderich-he's my boyfriend." Elizaveta got a dreamy look on her face and hugged her pillow to her chest.

"He plays the most _beautiful_ music I've ever _heard_."

A knock came from the window. Lily ran over and unlatched the lock. Vash's head peeked through.

"Is everything alright, Your Serene High-" he began to say, but stopped as he saw Elizaveta. Lily touched his shoulder and whispered.

_"You're not supposed to be here right now. No boys in the girls' dorms. Stop worrying, I'm fine, and I'll see you at dinner."_

Vash nodded and crept around the back towards the boys' dorms.

"Who was that?" questioned Elizaveta with a raised eyebrow.

"He's...a...a _friend_ from back home." was all Lily could say. She didn't want Elizaveta to think she was doing something inappropriate; or needed a babysitter or something (let alone a _bodyguard_).

"That's some friend you've got there..." she said with a wink. Lily's face began to overheat. Her hands were beginning to perspire even more, and that's a very un-princess-like thing to do.

"It's-It's not like that!" she managed to stutter out. Even though she wished he was, Vash didn't feel that way towards Lily.

"Huhmmmmmm..." Elizaveta said as she unpacked her things. A myriad of letters spilled out of her bag and tumbled to the floor. Lily bent down to help pick them up.

_"I really wish we could meet face to face someday. I found out that I'm going to this new academy that's opening later this year. I heard it's for different types of kids, kids from everywhere. My uncle said he's teaching at the-"_

Lily only read a snippet of the letter before Elizaveta snatched it from her. All of the letters were signed _'-A boy'. _Elizaveta's face was bright red as she tried to shove them into one of the desk's drawers. Lily felt bad that she had read one of her letters, and stared at a corner in the ceiling.

"What were those?" Lily was mentally slapping herself for being so rude, but couldn't help herself from asking.

"Letters..."

"From who? You're boyfriend?" Elizaveta fidgeted at this and stared at her fingernails.

"No...It's from my pen pal...I still don't know who he is. But, I know that he's going to school at the academy." Elizaveta looked up and smiled at Lily. She was still blushing, but her face was now to a rosy pink instead of a fire engine red.

"He's really sweet, I feel like I can tell him anything. And he's told me the same..."  
>She then went back to packing so as not to blush any further. Lily was secretly jealous of Elizaveta. She could tell Vash <em>anything<em> that was on her mind _anytime_. The only bad thing was that he didn't trust her enough with that information-or at least that was what Lily thought.

The two girls made small talk about their countries and hobbies-both surprisingly liked to sew clothes. With all of their suitcases-it was going to take a _long_ time before either of them finished.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As soon as the bell rang, all of the boys rushed to the cafeteria. The smells were delicious. Foods from every country sat on the long buffet table that was manned by the sour lunch ladies.

Lovino hated just about everything, though. He didn't like sitting with his annoying younger brother and creepy German boyfriend. He preferred sitting alone, eating his pasta, and not being annoyed by _anybody_. But that perfect plan was ruined by a very tan boy. Or man, since he looked like he could pass for twenty. The man/boy just sat there next to Lovino, eating a strange seafood dish and munching on a raw tomato.

"Excuse me, but do you have to sit _right_ here?" the boy stopped chewing and swallowed. He just stared at Lovino-stopping only to glance at the empty table, and then finally picked up his tray. Lovino sighed happily and began to work on his pasta again.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" shouted Lovino. The man/boy now sat opposite to him with a big grin.

"I'm just sitting at an empty table with a loud Italian. What are _you_ doing?" Lovino all but screamed back at him.

"I'm sitting across from an annoying happy-go-lucky _fuck-tard_ who can't get the fucking _picture_!" The Spanish man/boy just smiled some more. He tossed the tomato in the air like a baseball, swiftly caught it, and shoved it into the mouth of Lovino. The man/boy turned his head to the side and smiled.

"You curse too much. My name is Antonio." Lovino just bit at the annoying Spaniard's tasty tomato. Lovino swallowed and gave Antonio the evil eye.

"My name is Lovino. And _you_ smile too much." he said as he smugly crossed his arms. Antonio smiled and took back the tomato and finished it off. Lovino started to protest, but Antonio put a finger to the Italian's lips.

"I'll give you more tomatoes if you stop cursing during lunch. A meal is supposed to be _enjoyed_. Nobody wants to have a meal with someone who curses like a sailor." Lovino shook off his hand and huffed loudly. _This guy is so fucking annoying..._ was all he could think. Lovino shoved some pasta into his mouth instead of letting out a string of profanities. Both boys continued to eat their meals without a single curse word from Lovino. _This is going to be a _long_ school year,_ he thought.

Thank you for reading my first big fanfiction/yaoi fanfiction. Although I do have hetero pairings, I also have yaoi pairings. My scenes get a little steamy-so I'll have a warning before the chapter begins, ok?

Thanks for reading, and please review/comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: YAOI WARNING!**

The First World Academy

Every morning, Vash woke up at precisely four o' five, three hours before school even started. He went to patrol the window under Lily's dorm room, in case any of the other students were sent by the Underground Revolution, a 'council' that was run by a group of radicals who wanted to discontinue the rule of the monarchy. Vash was born to be a bodyguard for the future prince or princess. Ever since he was little, his father-the current bodyguard for the king-told him that the safety of the Serene Highness was of the utmost importance. Although Liechtenstein is a fairly peaceful country, if someone did want to harm the future prince or princess, Vash was to be the one to get hurt instead. A beautiful baby girl was born in the summer of his third year. But now he was seventeen, and at a foreign academy in the middle of nowhere. Vash positioned himself below the window and sat with his arms crossed on the warm ground.

The Swiss boy had officially become the bodyguard of Her Serene Highness Princess Lillian when he was ten years old. The Princess was only seven at the time, with her two front teeth missing and messy long hair. One day, Princess Lillian decided to play hide-and-go-seek. Vash found her _every_time, which made Her Serene Highness angry.

"How do you always find me so fast?" she had asked with a pout. He had sighed and replied back.

"It's my duty to do so." And so they had played one more time. Princess Lillian hid once more-but that time Vash couldn't find her. He searched in the usual places: the bushes, the garden weeds, the kitchen's cabinet, even the chicken coop. Vash had begun to worry-what if someone had taken the Princess? It would be all his fault and he would most certainly be sent to prison.

But-as if from the heavens-Princess Lillian dropped from the tree directly above him. Her Serene Highness was alright, but with a nice Swiss bodyguard to cushion her fall, who wouldn't?

"Oh, Vash, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you! Are you okay?" she had a worried look on her face, causing her to have funny-looking wrinkles appear on her forehead. Vash couldn't answer, so she quickly scrambled off his chest, and criss-crossed her legs underneath her long skirt. She stared intently at his face with a sad look. Vash sighed heavily.

"As long as you are alright, I'm fine. And stop looking like you're about to cry-that's very un-princess-like of you." Princess Lillian sniffed up her snot and whipped at her nose with the back of her hand, patted the dirt off her skirt, and stood up with her finger pointing at Vash's own nose.

"Than this means I won this round! Now...you have to..." she took a moment to think, and mumbled "He can't be my servant for a week-that would be mean..."

"AH-HA! You... Have to be...my _friend_for one week!" she had said with a smile on her face. Vash stared awkwardly at the Princess. He started to blush, and stared at the tree instead of her bright green eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he managed to stutter. Bodyguards weren't supposed to be friends-they were meant to be protectors.

"I mean, you have to call me Lily-NOT 'Princess Lillian', or 'Her Serene Blah-Blah'. _Just Lily_. Oh, and you have to sit with me at lunch time-don't go sitting at that little table in the corner. AAAAAALLLLLL of this has to happen for one week!"

Vash gulped. This would be breaking a lot of rules. But, another rule his father had told him was to keep the royal family happy-and if this made Her Sere-_Lily_, happy, then he would do it.

It was now many years later, and Princess Lily still insisted they have meals together at the same table. He complied, but it still felt awkward, even after all these years. It was now seven o'clock. Vash heard movement coming from above him, and knew it was time to move to the front doors of the girls' dorm. Minutes later, Princess Lily came out in the school's plaid jumper, along with Elizaveta, and a smile just for him.

"Did you wait long?" she asked.

"Not really." he said. Lily smiled and the three of them walked to the cafeteria for breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the end of the week, Arthur knew he was in love with Mr. Bonnefoy. But, here he was in fifth period, history class, and _not_ in his fourth period French class. Arthur wished that fourth period could last all day. Mr. Vargas was nice and all, but he was most definitely _not_as sexy as his French teacher. Arthur loved how his voice went so low when he spoke in the romantic language. Arthur always had fantasies of the Frenchman whispering sweet nothings into his ear...

They were learning about Classical Greece, and Arthur was bored because he had already learned that in his sophomore year. Although, Mr. Vargas wasn't even really teaching-he was mumbling about pinot grigio while sleeping standing up. Mr. Vargas always had the temperature at a comfortable and cozy level. So cozy...Arthur...could even..._fall asleep_...

Arthur was completely in the nude on a bed quite literally made of roses, soft violin music flowed throughout the room, and candles were the only light that he could see by. A man lay next to him, his back facing Arthur. The blonde hair and strong back turned to Arthur. Mr. Bonnefoy was smiling mischievously down at the boy and gave him a swift peck on his parted lips. Arthur gasped at the frank touch. He opened his mouth wider and let the older man dominate him. Mr. Bonnefoy nibbled on Arthur's lower lip as he finished off the passionate kiss. The older man's hands traveled to the younger boy's thighs, slowly stroking the inside of the sensitive flesh.

Arthur's head pushed back into the bed as he gasped. He was hard just from kissing, but it became extremely noticeable when the Frenchman's hands wandered to the stiff organ. Mr. Bonnefoy was only teasing him and brought his hands back up to the English boy's face, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. The older man intruded the boy's mouth and soaked his fingers with saliva.

Mr. Bonnefoy brought his fingers to Arthur's small hole and pushed his digits inside. The boy gasped as the man twirled his fingers, making the opening slick. Mr. Bonnefoy pulled his fingers out and kissed the English boy, leaving his lips with a low moan.

"I...I want you inside me, _Mr. Bonnefoy_." Arthur gripped the older man's arms and gave him a pleading look. Mr. Bonnefoy sighed, but smiled down at the young boy. The Frenchman spread the boy's legs out wide, pushed his knees to his chest, and rubbed the tip of his warm cock at the boy's trembling opening. He teasingly pushed the tip in half an inch, but pulled out just as quickly. He smiled at Arthur's flushed face.

"Call me Francis." he said as he thrust into the teen's entrance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Matthew was annoyed that Mr. Vargas was snoring so loudly-he couldn't focus on his French homework that was due next period. Hmmmmmm...Mr. Bonnefoy... Matthew had the hots Mr. Bonnefoy, and just about everyone else knew it too. All the boys bullied him because he was openly gay, the girls wanted to be friends with him because they've 'never had a gay best friend before', and even Alfred ignored him sometimes, because he thought he would be considered 'gay by association'.

But, the only person who didn't know that Matthew liked Mr. Bonnefoy was Arthur Kirkland-who was coincidentally sitting in the desk directly in front of him. Even Straight-A's-Arthur was asleep...or at least Matthew thought he was. He was making weird grunts that didn't sound like snoring-but he dismissed it and thought about other things like: his English project that's due next week, or his sexy French teacher, or how to find the square root of pi, or Mr. Bonnefoy, or if the Maple Leafs could make it to the Stanley Cup again this year, or about a certain blonde-hair-blue-eyes-scruffy-bearded-teacher-that-speaks-french, or what Marge, the cafeteria lady, was serving for lunch today...sooooo many choices, but Matthew decided to think about the attractive French teacher whose class was only a few short minutes away...

The day he had first had French class, he felt he was too experienced and asked to be moved up to the next level. In order to do that, he had to pass a short exam that involved speaking French with Mr. Bonnefoy. Mr. Bonnefoy played it off as a joke, asking lewd questions in French-trying to throw him off, and prove that he should stay where he was. But Matthew rolled with the punches, and responded back, asking if Mr. Bonnefoy kissed his mother with that mouth. Mr. Bonnefoy broke out into hearty laughter, patted the boy's head, and said that he had passed.

Matthew pushed up his glasses and sighed. If only Mr. Bonnefoy wasn't his teacher..._Oh_, the things he wished he could do to him! To hug him, kiss him, touch the hair on his chest, feel the scruff of his beard on his cheek, and then have the Frenchman do things to Matthew that even made him blush to think about.

Arthur's grunt turned into a slight moan as he shifted in his seat. Matthew was woken from his revere, and noticed how strange Arthur was acting.

_No-he...he wouldn't! Would he?_thought the Canadian boy.

Arthur's back spasmed as he squirmed in his seat and let out another gasping moan. A musky scent wafted up to Matthew's nostrils.

_Oh, God...he DID_, thought Matthew, as he uncomfortably averted his eyes away from Arthur as he woke up from his very 'exciting' day-dream.

The British boy looked down at his trousers and cursed loudly. Some of the students turned around, but quickly became bored and continued to try to aim paper footballs at Mr. Vargas. Matthew tapped Arthur on the shoulder and received a dirty look from the older boy.

"You can...um...borrow my sweater, if you need it," he whispered as he handed the yellow sweater to Arthur. He nodded back at Matthew and quickly left the classroom in a strange waddling way, not even bothering to ask Mr. Vargas. The fifth period ending bell rang and the students collected their things-while Mr. Vargas continued sleeping.

*_Hmmmm..._French_ class_. thought Matthew as he dashed out of the room and down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Thanks for reading! And, as someone commented-I didn't have the little dividers. Well, I did-but they didn't show up when I saw the final upload... Sorry Dx**  
><strong>Also, there is only FrUk in the beginning-there most definitely will be UsUk~ (they just haven't met yet)<strong>  
><strong>I also noticed that this chapter is very France-centric. Sorry for the people who may or may not support the pairings I have written, I told you in the beginning that I would have these certain pairings...I just didn't say in what order xD (and France isn't even my favorite character... D:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Excuse me...Hello? I was wondering if you were still in need of this reference material?"_

Alfred woke up to the most annoying and persistent tapping on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep in the library-a very boring Revolutionary War book had sat on his face, making sure no artificial light disrupted his sleep. _But_, he was rudely awoken by a very impatient person. Alfred let the book slowly slip past his glasses and rest on his nose.

Scratch out that last remark-the most _beautiful_ person Alfred had _ever_ seen had just met his eyes; blonde hair, green eyes, a very (cute) annoyed look, and thick eyebrows that accentuated the features that most definitely created the picturesque definition of an _angel_ _(or at least in Alfred's mind)._

"Good. You're awake now. I was wondering if I could borrow that reference book? I'm getting quite bored with the 'Classic Greek' Mr. Vargas is teaching us." said the boy with a roll of his eyes. Alfred quickly stood up and handed the book to the British boy. The boy looked taken back and gingerly took the Revolutionary War material from the eager American's hands.

"Oh, why...why thank you..." The boy turned around and began to walk away from Alfred, slowly flipping through the pages. Alfred quickly collected his other books and tripped slightly as he hurried to catch up with the British teen.

"My name...is Alfred Jones, _hmpf_, it's nice t' me't yooo." He said as he managed to drop some of his reference materials, but he continued and stuffed a piece of paper in his mouth in order to collect the heavy books. The Brit sighed and helped Alfred with his various treatises.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." the boy said as he stood up with five or so books in his arms. He held out a pale hand, and shook hands with Alfred's much tanner one. Alfred took back the books and smiled widely.

"Well, it was nice meetin' ya." His glasses slipped an inch, but the British boy pushed them back in place and smiled back. Alfred blushed heavily and stuttered out that he needed to return the books before he had to pay a fine, leaving Arthur in his dust with a confused expression.

xxx

"She was so hot, dude! Blonde hair, green eyes-and the sexiest British accent! Remind me to thank the school for making all of the girls wear these short skirts!" Alfred was sprawled on his bed starring at the ceiling, telling Matthew all about the 'girl' he had met at the library. Matthew rolled his eyes a couple of times, he was busy finishing his geometry homework, and didn't really want to listen to Alfred go on about some hot girl he'd seen.

Alfred was trying to play it safe and make everyone think he liked girls. It had worked back at home-not even his closest friends knew that he was as straight as a circle. Alfred's dad was the biggest oil tycoon in south Texas, and also the most conservative man Alfred had ever known. He and his dad always agreed on various things, but when his dad would start talking about all the 'gay faggots' and the 'fucking fairies', Alfred would get _really_ quiet. He would just nod quickly and say _yess'ir_.

Alfred learned when he was eight years old; that saying you liked Johnny instead of Susie was the _worst_ answer you could ever give. That was the first night he had ever seen his father raise a hand at his mother-she had only been trying to protect Alfred from being whipped raw, saying he was too young to understand what 'feelings' were.

So he studied hard, and went to the library more often than his house. The only way to make his dad proud was to prove that he was a smart, rich, and powerful man, and not some sissy homosexual. So on top of studying, he joined the football team, then the baseball team, and the wrestling team-but Alfred promptly found that when wearing spandex, your erections were _easily noticeable_-and rubbing up against other guys was not the best thing to do when that happens.

So, instead of Arthur Kirkland, he had met Ammie Juniper-a sexy junior with a British accent. Alfred knew that Matthew was uncomfortable with the conversation about the 'girl', but continued anyways. He would never let the fact that his sexual preferences were different than most boys slip out. He was even risking his reputation by hanging out with Matthew-he was _extremely_ gay. Not like- _'Dude, you watch Glee? That is so gay man,'_ kind of gay, he was: _'I heard that the computer teacher caught him looking at gay porn yesterday,'_ kind of gay. Matthew was such a flamer that Alfred felt like he needed to bring a fire extinguisher with him at all times.

"Dude, aren't you happy that we at least get Labor Day off?" Alfred said.

"Isn't that some sort of American holiday?" Matthew said without looking up from his textbook.

"I dunno, man. I'm just happy I can get some extra sleep!" he exclaimed-staying true to his words as he promptly began to snore lightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ivan was disinterested in the Playboy centerfold. Typical Americans-they always want the _blondes_ with their shaved pussies and fake breasts. All of the whores back in Russia dyed their hair blonde, which was ok, but Ivan, he was a dark-haired kind of guy. He always went after the brunettes or raven-haired ones. They always were the loudest, he liked to make them scream his name-even though he knew others had done just the same.

He shoved the magazine into his back pocket and took out the large silver flask that was hidden in the inside of his jacket. He took a large swig of the strong vodka, and sighed in the air. If only he was in Russia...he could have any girl and unlimited vodka-he could do whatever he wanted. Ivan Braginski was a privileged child; he always received the most attention-more than his older sister Kateryna. He always acquired the latest technology, and he was always given the fastest cars.

This was supposed to be his last year of high school _in Russia_, but his father signed him and his adopted sister, Natalia, up to go to this school in the middle of nowhere. The Academy was _so_ scared of other people finding out where it was that they sent helicopters to pick up _all_ of the children who were going to join the academy for its first year.

Ivan's father, Nikolai Braginski, was a _legal_ arms dealer-or so he says. He scoffed at the 'protection' the school was offering, and gave Ivan a small handgun for a 'just in case' kind of situation. Ivan had accepted the gun, and hugged his father-it was brief, but meaningful. And then Natalia had latched on to Ivan and whispered to him. Ivan tried to ignore his younger sister, but it was futile. She whispered words that even Ivan thought were too dirty for the bedroom-she wanted him, and wanted him _badly_. She had only turned 14 last year, and she was already making plans on what their firstborn's name was to be.

Ivan walked out of the library, tripping over a war book someone had carelessly dropped, and went to find his math teacher's room. Ivan was glad that this was his last year of high school-he could finally take a hold of the family business. When he turns nineteen in the winter-he would only have _one more year_ before his father would consider him a man. Other teenagers his age were considered men by their fathers at the age of _thirteen_. But not Ivan's father. Nikolai thought that in order to be a man-a boy must live in the world, until he finds the truth about being a man.

Ivan knocked on the door to his Calculus teacher's room. _No answer_. Ivan proceeded to open the door anyways. There was his teacher, Mr. Wang, well...pulling on his own..._wang._

His eyes were barely open, staring at the computer screen that flashed images of a lithe teenager boy being fucked by an older man. He yanked at the stiff member that curved inwards as it became hard. Ivan had never seen another man pleasure himself-not even in porn. Ivan had never needed porn when he could have someone else pleasure his cock for him.

The Asian man's dark hair was sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck, moving with each toss of his head. Mr. Wang gasped with each of his tugs, his soft flesh moving with each yank of his hand. His thumb swirled around his purple head like a knob, the veins in his organ pulsating. Ivan closed the door loudly, causing the Asian man to stare in horror at his student.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what Academy do if they find out that one of teacher's was...what is word I's search for...?"

Ivan trailed off, looking wistfully at the ceiling while slowly moving closer to his math teacher. He snapped his fingers and looked straight into the eyes of Mr. Wang.

"Ah-ha! _Pedophile_. I wonder what they do, Mr. _Wang_...?" An evil smirk spread across Ivan's face. Mr. Wang stared, dumbfounded, at the Russian boy, unable to speak. He stuttered in Chinese, but no English came out.

"Ah, nothing to say? How about proposition, da?"

The Asian man looked suspicious and wary, not knowing how much he could trust the teenage boy. Ivan came closer and sat on the desk.

"I will not tell the people in charge here that you like to look at porn on breaks instead of grading papers...but, I will only _not_ tell them if _you_ do something for _me_." The Asian man nodded eager to hear about the silver lining.

"I want you to pleasure me," he said bluntly. Mr. Wang looked taken back. Ivan sighed. He got up and walked through the rows of desks inside the classroom.

"You see...I bring no condoms with me. Do you know how much stress, to worry about getting girl pregnant? _Too much_. Easier to fuck boy and have no worries about such things," he said with a shrug. Mr. Wang swallowed harshly and ran through different options in his mind-not finding one that would work to his benefit.

"Is up to you. You want other teachers find out about hobbies? That okay with me..." his grin turned even darker.

"So what answer be?" Mr. Wang opened his mouth and said,

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You are worst student I ever have," Yao said in broken English. How could this boy who was, most likely half his age, threaten _him_? Yao glanced at the screen that was still playing the brutal domination of a strapping young man of his early thirties, and the thin body of _much_ younger boy. He looked down at his still erect organ, closed the browser, looked up at the Russian boy, and stared into his violet eyes.

"You promise...not to tell anyone?" The boy smirked.

"I am no faggot; I do not want others to think that." He began to walk back up to the desk, and placed his hands on the finished mahogany.

"I...I...There is no other choice then...What is it you want?" Yao sighed, his not wanting to lose his job was all he could think of. Ivan went to the side of the desk where his teacher was and lifted his chin to look at his face as he said the cruel words.

"Suck my cock." He pushed the Asians man's head down, forcing him to sit in his chair. Ivan unzipped the plaid pants, his dick laid limp. Yao looked up at him, with a look that unfortunately couldn't kill.

"Excite me," was all he said as he moved his teacher's computer to make room for himself on the desk. Yao pulled out the warm organ, and felt the member pulsate in his calloused hands. He took a finger and trailed it from the underside of the Russian's balls to the tip of his head, almost tickling the member to life.

Yao dropped his head lower and tentatively stuck out his tongue to lick at the foreign cock. It was warm like many of the others Yao had encountered, but none were ever this big. The Asian man began to open his mouth wide, lips curling over his teeth, and slowly led the Russian's cock into his wet mouth.

Ivan's dick pushed to the back of Yao's throat, touching where his tonsils used to be before he got them removed. Yao's eyes fluttered as he began to move back and forth at a monotonous pace. Ivan's fingers laced into the long dark hair of the Asian man's head and guided him at a faster pace. Yao gripped at the base of the warm cock and tried not to choke as he deep-throated the young man.

"You must suck dick often..." Ivan said in a praising tone.

Yao broke free and breathed heavily as he brought his hand slowly towards him and back into the patch of light-blonde hair growing below Ivan's stomach. He started to go faster, squeezing slightly as he gained more confidence. Ivan's head went back as his mouth formed an 'O'.

Yao was just as good, if not better, than most of the whores back in Russia. Ivan tried not to show too much of his pleasure when Yao licked at his tip as he continued to pump his cock.

But, Yao himself felt his erection flapping against his abdomen with each movement from his jerking motions. His hand trailed down and copied what the other was doing to the Russian boy. He breathed heavily on the wet organ, causing a few droplets of white to escape from Ivan. He took the Russian into his mouth again and moved his head faster, no longer needing the encouragement from Ivan's hand. A few more tugs and he himself would be finished...

Ivan's dick danced between Yao's tongue and teeth as the thick white fluid erupted within the Asian man's mouth. Yao tried to spit it out, but was stopped by Ivan bringing his chin up, so he could look into his eyes.

"Swallow." Ivan commanded. Yao gulped down what was in his mouth, wiped at his cheek, and licked the sticky contents off of his fingers. Yao was leaking on his pants, a slow drizzle, for he had stopped pleasuring himself. Ivan reached down and gently pressed on the tip of Yao's own dick.

With just that one touch, Yao came into the Russian's hand, his eyes squeezed shut as his body shook while he gasped for air. Ivan reached for a nearby tissue box and wiped his hands. Yao was completely humiliated, how could a teenager-a _boy_- cause him to act this way? Ivan brought Yao's face up to his, clutching onto the Asian man's petite chin.

"Good boy." he said as he crushed his mouth onto his teacher's parted lips.

**Phew! Another chapter finished! Yay! Our main pairing finally met! Whoop! Whoop! I hope everyone liked it, especially the RussiaxChina~!**

**Um...I recently watched some yaoi OVA's, and they inspired me to write this faster. 8'D I watched 'Maiden Rose' and 'Sensitive Pornograph'. xD**

**Ok, hope to see you next time!**

**{and I hope this chapter wasn't too sexy for ya'll ;) }**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On a bright Sunday morning, Tino was trying to quietly get out of bed. He slowly slid off from the sheets, almost crawling to the edge of the bed-but was stopped by a large pair of hands pulling him back to start. The hands were met by arms that wrapped around Tino's naked body that placed him directly on top of his husband.

"Wh're d' you th'nk you're goin'?" asked Berwald with a sleepy smile. Tino sighed and then gave Berwald a 'good morning kiss' to fully wake his Swedish companion. The pair had been 'married' for three and a half years, since Tino was fourteen and Berwald had been fifteen. Tino used the word 'married' loosely-seeing as though they never really have been. Berwald, on the other hand, _loved_ to call Tino his 'wife'.

"And a 'Good Morning' to you, too!" Tino gave a lighthearted flick to Berwald's nose, his face still flushed from their kiss.

"I just wanted to see the Talent Show they have today." Berwald frowned slightly, today (like all Sundays) was supposed to be a day where they sleep in-_even though they usually didn't do much sleeping. _He leaned forward, and gave Tino another kiss, a kiss that sent a tingling tremor all the way down to the tips of Tino's toes. The Finnish man shivered with excitement, but then abruptly pulled away from Berwald and rolled off the bed.

"No, I want to see this Talent Show; I've never been to one before." Tino's lips came together in a slight pout, as he tried to button his collared shirt. Berwald slowly slipped off the bed, exposing himself completely to the cold air. Goosebumps prickled his skin, but he ignored them as he stepped behind Tino and wrapped his arms around him. The much taller man's cock slightly rubbed against Tino's bare backside. Tino immediately stopped buttoning his school shirt and took a deep, uneven breath.

Berwald trailed his long fingers down Tino's arms, flowing past his hands and around his stomach, then back up to his chest, slightly grazing a soft nipple. Tino closed his eyes and leaned against Berwald's chest, humming slightly. The taller man spun Tino around and gave him another kiss, a soft inviting one that promised exciting things would follow.

Tino gave in and kissed Berwald back, flicking his tongue over the Swede's lower lip. Berwald hastily unbuttoned the linens and sat back onto the bed as Tino straddled his waist. Still kissing, Berwald's hands searched for the lube that was on the nightstand. He found it and tried to squeeze out a nice dollop, but the bottle was already empty-and it was only the first month of school.

Berwald stopped kissing the Finnish man, and switched places-Berwald now hovering over a flushed Tino. The smaller man brought Berwald's fingers to his mouth, gently coating them with saliva. Berwald removed his fingers and brought them lower to persuade Tino further.

"Okay, I guess I..._won't go_..." Tino said with a gasp as Berwald slowly swirled a wet finger around Tino's puckered hole.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roderich Edelstein was in a frustrated mood. He was to play Rachmaninoff's 2nd piano sonata, the 1913 edition, at the Talent Show today (for the 1931 edition was too simple, as well as the 1940 Horowitz version.) Roderich liked perfection, tranquility, and his music. So everything had to be utterly and completely perfect in every way. And that meant _no_ distractions.

But, Elizaveta was always at his practices anyways. She never spoke, but her staring just _burned_ into his back, causing him to become even more frustrated. He liked Elizaveta, of course, but she was annoying at times-constantly wanting attention, or dates.

He always said no, because his practice came first if he wanted to win the Junior International Piano Competition. So Roderich would always squeeze her hand and say they could try going on a date sometime later, and she would just sit in the corner staring-_again_.

But this, _right now_, was time for the utmost concentration he could muster from his every being. Even though he knew no one important was going to be there, he knew that the rest of the students might just know _those people_. So, he practiced even harder.

Today, Elizaveta was in the music room with Roderich, occasionally letting out a happy sigh as she watched Roderich's fingers dance over the onyx and ivory keys of the Hans Hollein 225 Bösendorfer piano. Roderich was almost at the twenty minute mark before he accidentally hit the wrong key.

Roderich stopped completely. He let out an extremely frustrated sigh and started back at the beginning. Elizaveta sighed contently-she could watch him play the piano for _hours_. Elizaveta had met Roderich when they were both very young. The usual 'if they pick on you that means they like you'-except Elizaveta was the one that picked on Roderich.

Elizaveta was the tomboy between the two of them. She liked to play in the dirt, pretend to be a dinosaur, and she played with batman action figures. Roderich would always 'fight' back, but he always lost. But in their first year of junior high, Elizaveta grew up. She let her hair grow out, shaved her legs, wore dresses (not to mention bras), and acted like a young lady should. Elizaveta become nervous when she started dressing 'like a girl', and always stuttered around Roderich.

Of course, Roderich never knew that he was the reason she started to dress nicely. Elizaveta told Roderich that she liked him on the St. Valentine's Day of their second year of junior high. He asked her out, she squealed with excitement and hastily said yes, but they had never been intimate.

Elizaveta always had dreams of Roderich hugging her, holding her hand, touching her, kissing her, _everything_ that he never did, but what she had always wanted him to do. The one time she had tried to kiss him, he moved his face so she had only kissed his cheek.

Roderich sighed even _louder_ and started the piece again, followed by another sigh from Elizaveta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily and Elizaveta were already sitting in the front row of the auditorium when Mr. Soo tapped on the microphone. Instead of staring at the students, he looked to the back of the auditorium where the teachers were sitting.

"Welcome to our very first Talent Show! Tonight we have many _talented students_ who are going to perform this evening. First is..." he shuffled through his note cards. His eyes grew brighter when he found the right card.

"First is Mr. Honda Kiku and the art of...Origami!" Mr. Soo began clapping as Kiku came onto the stage. Elizaveta turned to Lily and gushed out about how excited she was to see Roderich play in the Talent Show-even though she watched him practice the _whole morning_.

Lily just fazed out, for she hadn't gotten much rest because of an English project she had finished the night before. Vash was helping her put it all together-but Lily used the word 'help' loosely. Every time she guessed on something she didn't know the answer to, and asked Vash if she was right-he would say she was, even when she wasn't. So Vash didn't really do much to aid her project.

Lily glanced at him as he sat next to her. When she was younger she cut all of her hair off so she could look just like him, her mother was furious and her father thought it was funny; Vash on the other hand...he was embarrassed. Lily cut her hair like Vash's every time it became too long; causing him to tell her she didn't need to look like him anymore, for people were beginning to think she was a boy. All Lilly did was take a ribbon from a vase in Vash's room and tied it into her hair. Vash doesn't mention it anymore.

Six more talents went and then Roderich came on stage. Elizaveta gripped the edge of her seat, and stared intently at the piano. Roderich cleared his voice and began to play. The piece went on for half an hour. _Half an hour_. Some students were trying to stay awake-others gave up and were asleep. Elizaveta thought Roderich was absolutely enchanting. She even hummed along with the song.

Finally, Roderich ended the piece and bowed.

"Now wasn't that...delightful!" said Mr. Soo as he tried to stifle a yawn. Elizaveta vigorously clapped her hands. Mr. Soo cleared his throat.

"Next up is..."East"? Singing the song... _I'm Awesome_? I'm sorry, that must be a typo of some sort-" he said with a frown. Out came a boy with white hair, dark sunglasses, large headphones around his neck, and a red hooded sweatshirt over of his school uniform.

"No, you're right. Everything's chill." Mr. Soo nodded with a slightly confused look on his face and left the stage.

Music began playing as the boy with white hair grasped the microphone.

"I don't necessarily need to be here for this..." he said as he looked through the crowd.

"Can I?" he looked back off stage and then nodded.

"I'm gonna keep the headphones though..." he pulled his hood over his head and detached the microphone from the stand.

_"Mother fucker-I'm awesome_!"

_"No you're not, dude don't lie!"_ shouted a boy in the crowd with a thick Spanish accent.

_"I'm awesome_!" he nodded his head side to side, and began mimicking driving like a pimp.

_"I drive around in my mom's ride I'm awesome! A quarter of my life gone by, and I met all my friends online..."_All of the students were alive again, some even singing along as they chose to stand for the exciting performance. The English teacher ran down from the back of the room and tried to get up on stage.

_"Mother fucker-I'm awesome! I will run away from a brawl_!" he said as the teachers began to pull him off stage.

_"I'm awesome!" _he managed to yell before Mr. Weillschmidt yanked the microphone from his hands. Laughter could be heard offstage, but it was muted slightly from the cheering crowd.

Mr. Soo quickly ran onstage and apologized profusely, bowing repeatedly. Elizaveta was the exact opposite-she was extremely frenetic.

"I can't believe he just did that! Who does that? He ruined the last few moments after Roderich's beautiful playing!" Lily nodded and made it look like she was listening to Elizaveta's rant about the white-haired boy. She had thought it was funny, but didn't dare mention it to her.

After the last few acts were finished, Elizaveta jumped at the sight of Roderich and sprinted to tell him what a good job he did. Lily saw Roderich push Elizaveta away and look into her eyes. Elizaveta shook her head, and brought a hand to her face, wiping it across her eyes. She shook her head and shouted something loudly, looking up at Roderich's face. Roderich turned around, and walked away. Elizaveta covered her face as her shoulders shook.

Lily ran to her, Vash quietly following behind, and hugged her soft frame. Elizaveta cried even harder into Lily's shoulder. She began to hiccup as she tried to talk.

"He...he-_huk_-broke up with-_huk_-m...me," she said and cried harder as she spoke the words out loud. Lily stared at Vash as she _shhh'd_ and patted Elizaveta's back. Elizaveta's tears were warm on her shoulder, as students passed the trio.

**XxX  
><strong>

**A/N:**

**YAAAAAAAY! Chapter 4! You guys have no clue how much it took to write this! I'm sooo tired-I just had this thing called Spirit Meet (high school swimming) and I was one of the people who cheered the **_**whole time**_**, I'm exhausted and downright **_**beat**_**. UGGGGGG, well-I just introduced some new characters, and one who is especially **_**awesome**_**! (I made him unknown because Lily and Elizaveta don't know him yet)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whillhelm Weillschmidt was extremely pissed off. A smelly, old, hairy, and downright _annoying_ man was smothering him with a sweaty bear-hug. But, this happened every day. Every. _Day_.

Some mornings he could escape before the stench of sweat and wine would mask his normally fresh-smelling aroma. This morning was just like the rest of the days. A little sexual harassment in the morning never killed anyone.

Whillhelm tried to pour strong coffee into his mug while stifling the urge to punch Romulus in the nose. He liked his coffee black-strong enough to clear his senses, and definitely not a sissy frappe/mocha/creamy drink. The smelly man just murmured Italian into his ear, probably whispering something perverted.

As Whillhelm sat down at one of the round tables in the teacher's lounge, Romulus let go of the irritable German and sat down in the chair closest to him. Whillhelm ignored the advances. He sipped at his hot coffee and then focused on breathing in and out like his yoga instructor had taught him.

The stupid Italian was now braiding his long straight hair. Whillhelm tried to ignore this also, but did not succeed, seeing as though he was grinding his poor molars back and forth. He always tried to think happy thoughts: puppies, trees, home, _not_ Italians.

What worried him the most was that his nephew was dating the smelly Italian's grandson. The teenager was nice, but still annoying like his grandfather.

The bell thankfully rang for the teachers to go to their classrooms. Whillhelm liked to think of it as a sweet escape. He rushed to his room, ready to vent his anger on to the chalkboard, the door, or even by yelling at the students. Whatever helped him to forget about that stupid Italian would be _just fine_ with him, just as long he didn't kill anyone.

All of the student's were there and dressed appropriately, but still a little sleepy. _Some_ more than others. Like his eldest nephew, Gilbert. Gilbert was the problem child of the family. He was smart as can be, but had made the wrong choices in life. One of those choices was to sleep in a very pissed off German's classroom.

Whillhelm grabbed a book off of his shelf and walked quietly down the aisle to the white-haired boy's desk. He waited for a few minutes, the entire class staring with bated breath. Whillhelm didn't smile as he dropped a _very_ _large_ (and heavy) Webster's dictionary onto the desk of the sleeping German.

Gilbert jumped out of seat and his bright eyes stared coldly into his uncle's.

"Not cool, bro," was what he said.

"What is _not_ cool is you sleeping in my classroom. I want you to go straight to the principal's office. I will _not_ accept this-especially from my own nephew." The young German scoffed and shrugged his red hoodie into place. Whillheilm stared at the boy's bare neck.

"Whatever you say, old man." The teenager sauntered out of the classroom, leaving an aroma of what smelled like burnt popcorn in the air. Whillhelm fingered at his annoying braid. He was barely forty. He was even younger than Mr. Soo. He was_ not_ old.

_Was he_?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gilbert let out a large circle of smoke from his mouth. He leaned his head against the soft corner of the bed. His stupid uncle had kicked him out of class. It wasn't like he didn't mind, but it was the fact that it was his _uncle_-his own flesh and blood. But he had always treated him like shit, while he held Ludwig high and mighty like a god. And Ludwig was fucking _adopted_ from some distant relative that was a pedophilic creep.

Gilbert just puffed out all of his worries as he baked in his room with Antonio. Antonio had never smoked pot before, but plenty of his father's cigars. It was the same thing but smelled like a skunk, and tasted like one too.

"I can't believe I am doing this with you," Antonio said as exhaled into the air. Not only was he smoking pot, he was skipping his _Health and Science_ class.

"Man, just relax. I've got enough food in here to fix the munchies for a _week_." Gilbert had always thought that the pot tasted sweet, and smelled like a freshly cut lawn. He almost _lived_ for the experience, buying as much from the Janitor as he could. And by buying-he meant paying for the dime bags in porn mags.

_Easiest payment ever_, He thought.

He stared across the room at the papers that littered his desk. 'Welcome to School' papers, referrals, and letters.

"Isn't it weird how a piece of paper can mean so much?" he said as he sucked on the blunt.

"Are you talking about those letters, or the referrals?" Antonio asked. Gilbert stared longer at the signed referrals and the letters with German cursive printed neatly on them.

"I dunno man; I guess I'm just too baked. Wanna raid the cafeteria?" Antonio shrugged as he took a long drag from the twisted blunt. His mind was occupied as well. A little thing with auburn hair and a potty-mouth was dancing around his blood-shot eyes.

"Whatever." Gilbert said as he reached under the bed for a bag of chips. Instead he found the cross his mother gave him. He felt around his neck and thought, _for sure this isn't mine_. He never took it off, but his neck was bare.

_Maybe that was why the old man was so pissed off_. He slipped on the cold iron and looked at his reflection. His pale skin, red eyes, and white hair had made him different. His mother had called him special before she died.

He dropped the necklace onto his chest and decided to stare out the window instead. Trees and leaves-they look the same about anywhere. But they're all somehow..._different_. His mother was different too; she thought she could stay in the sun and enjoy the warmth, without any consequences. It led to her no longer having hair and dying slowly in a hospital bed well before her time. Gilbert took another drag and sank his head back into the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Like the good student he was, Emil Styrsson was paying full attention to the Asian math teacher. On the first day of school, he had inquired if he was capable of taking the Higher Level Trigonometry class instead of the normal ninth grade required Algebra. The principal himself told (more like stuttered at) him that he couldn't. Emil had used his large range of vocabulary to set the principal straight-even going as far to say they should just give him an Intelligence Quotient test.

Emil had passed with flying colors-a remarkable score of 167. (His own brother was a 188). Mr. Soo had stuttered even more, saying it was such an honor to have so many bright students at his school. Emil had nodded and said nothing. He had always been a quiet boy. Adults had thought that the reason he didn't talk was because he was stupid-not that he felt that if he opened his mouth he would make _others_ feel stupid instead.

Although Emil was enjoying the fact that he had a more challenging math class, he still felt that he was..._too_ smart? He had been marking the number of times Mr. Wang made a mistake on the board. So far, the math teacher had made four mistakes.

So, instead of paying attention to the teacher, he did his math homework in class. He finished the thirty problems in forty minutes-writing the last answer on his paper seconds before the bell; lunch time.

Lunch was always a noisy place. Emil was used to the quiet snow back home with his brother and small puffin he had rescued when he was younger, but pets were not allowed on campus or in dorm rooms. The cafeteria was like a contest of sorts. Everyone started talking at once, and whoever talked the loudest got their point across the most.

Once Emil obtained his egg salad sandwich, he left to go outside in the warm grass. He sat down under a tree near the fewest amount of students as possible. But, before he got a chance to eat his lunch, an Asian boy around his age spoke up in a semi-deep voice.

"I would not eat that if I were you. That is one of the few things that are _completely_ toxic here," said the boy. Emil placed his sandwich back on the tray. The boy was absolutely handsome-even with the bushy eyebrows. He was sitting with an Asian girl his age and another couple who were holding hands and giggling.

"My name's Kaoru," said the boy as he held out an apple. Emil purposefully brushed his fingers against the other boy's. Kaoru acted like nothing happened and smiled back at the Nordic boy.

"My name is Emil." he said as he smiled back at Kaoru. He shook his light blond hair out of his eyes, and looked straight into the much darker pair in front of him. Kaoru turned around and pointed to the girl sitting beside him.

"This is Mei-Mei we are...courting." Emil's eyes dropped and looked at the green grass he was sitting on. He looked back up and tried to mask his feelings like his older brother.

"That's interesting." he said with another smile. Kaoru grinned back and said something to Mei-Mei in another language. Mei-Mei turned to Emil and said hello.

Emil made small talk with Mei-Mei, but his eyes never strayed far from the Asian boy.

XxX

**Woo-hoo! I finished this instead of my homework! 8D**

**No surprise there... -_-;**

**Sooooo...yeah, I've got nothing more to say. xD**

**Please Review/Favorite!**

**:3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victoria cursed silently as she pricked her finger with a needle. The blue and white checkered material now had a tiny red stain.

"_Urgggg_!" she groaned, but still continued with her sewing. Victoria was sewing a costume for the Halloween Dance that was in a month. She decided that she wanted to be Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz, and had asked the Sewing and Design teacher for some fabric.

She really should have been fixing her hair for the school pictures that were today. Normally her hair was always in long pigtails with red bows, and she hardly ever wore it down.

Victoria wasn't very excited about Picture Day because she felt that she didn't need to perfect her makeup-because she hardly wore any. She never worried about her weight either; she had always had fish for dinner because her father was a low-wage fisherman.

She was relieved when she had received her acceptance letter for the Academy. She was one of the many students who had received a scholarship for the boarding school. Her father had been proud; her mother in tears because her precious 'baby girl' was going away for a year.

Victoria placed her fabric on the desk and primped _just a little_ for the pictures. Her assigned picture period was her first period French class. Along with most of the other students, Victoria had a _huge_ crush on Mr. Bonnefoy. She put a little lip gloss on and smacked her lips.

_Perfect_, she thought as she flounced out of her dorm room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Peter was running around the campus; going through bushes, climbing trees, and scaring the various birds around the complex. He was extremely excited about how open the campus was.

The Academy was thirty times larger than his native 'country' of Sealand. Peter had had only the Duchess to look after him, but he had never liked the duchess. After his father, Lord Larry, had died of lead-poisoning, Peter had to live with his cousin, Arthur. Arthur didn't like to play with him because Peter was only in fourth grade.

Peter ran through another group of birds and giggled loudly. He shook his hair around, trying to make it messy again. The stupid librarian had tried to comb his hair back, but Peter didn't like that. He was walking as he was trying to shake his hair around, and so at first he didn't notice the two men he had run into.

Peter looked up with a curious expression. A man with blond hair and glasses was staring at Peter.

"_Daddy_!" shouted Peter. The man was the spitting image of his father. Blond hair and glasses, and a little bit of scratchy stubble he had forgotten to shave.

"Berwald, I think _he thinks_ that you're his dad...?" whispered the other blond man. Berwald nodded at Tino and looked down at the crying Peter.

"Hi th're, 'm sorry, but 'm not yo'r fa'her," he said to Peter. Peter looked up at Berwald with tears in his eyes.

"_It really isn't Father_..." he whispered to himself quietly. The tears flowed harder now. Berwald was taken back and looked at Tino, alarmed. Tino smiled sadly and reached for the boy.

He squatted down to Peter's height and looked him in the eyes.

"Hi there, my name's Tino. What's yours?" Peter sniffed loudly.

"It's Peter..." he rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. Tino smiled and glanced at Berwald, then back at Peter.

"It's nice to meet you Peter...But, I'm sorry...He isn't your Daddy...his name is Berwald." Peter looked up at Berwald and sniffed again. Berwald tried to smile at Peter...it didn't really work.

"I'm...sorry..." Peter started to cry again.

Berwald rested his hand on Peter's head and looked deep into his bright blue eyes. Peter stopped crying as he looked into the calm eyes of the Swedish man. Berwald smiled. A smile that didn't scare anyone-it was..._warm_.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ok, settle down everyone. It's time for pictures. Form a _single file line_, alphabetical order pleas," said Mr. Morgans. Bella sighed, straightened her sweater, and fixed her headband.

When she had gone to school back in the Netherlands, she also had to wear a school uniform. Although, it was much stricter; it had been an all-girls Catholic school. Every day she had to wear stockings and a jumper; underneath that a Peter Pan colored shirt and a bright red sailor tie with shiny navy shoes.

She liked the dress-code here. The girls had more freedom and the boys...well..._now_ there were _boys_ at her school. She loved it! She could finally spend time with Abel.

Abel had helped her through a rough time at their foster parent's house. He was her 'brother', but their relationship was the exact opposite. Bella had had nowhere to go once her parents died in a car crash when she was eight. Bella had been in the car with them when they died. Abel was the first person to tell her everything was going to be OK.

As they walked down the halls, Bella couldn't help but look at Abel. He had put too much hair gel in his hair as usual (she always teased him about looking like a troll-doll) and a pack of cigarettes were outlined in his back pocket.

Bella had only been allowed to enter the school because she was 'related' to Mr. Morgans. But that wasn't the only reason. Bella was originally from Belgium, and her mother used to be the local florist, her father the dentist.

The line stopped at the auditorium, a photographer with purple glasses telling everyone to arrange themselves in alphabetical order. Mr. Morgans, _the man with a plan_, had his line already in order.

When it came to Bella's turn, she sat on a tall wooden stool and behind it was a gray backdrop. Bella tried to smile at the camera.

"No no no no _no_. Zat iz not a szmile!" the photographer said in heavily French-accented English. Bella tried to smile again. The French photographer sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Here, I'll make her smile." said Mr. Morgans. Bella brightened at his voice. Mr. Morgans turned his back to her and then asked if the photographer was ready. He said _oui_.

Mr. Morgans turned around with his fingers in the inside of his cheeks, his eyes criss-crossed, while waggling his tongue. Bella giggled madly, the photographer hurriedly took the picture, and Mr. Morgans laughed while he smiled at Bella. She looked up at her teacher and blushed.

Abel Morgans was the only boy who could ever make her smile.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE GOT A D IN CHEM! :) *sarcastic smile*! Urggggsncjksbdabsjszkzm! I've been kinda stressed lately, and this helped me vent a little~! I love when you guys favorite my story, and I love it even more when you review it! :3**

**THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_! thought Feliciano. This was going to be the fifth time he was late to class. Ludwig hadn't woken him up on time.

Feliciano skidded around a corner in his dorm and ran faster. Feliciano was always tired in the morning, his nighttime activities always wore him out-but always made Ludwig satisfied. The Italian boy had grown up with Ludwig, but he didn't remember their childhood as well as Feliciano did.

Feliciano remembered it very well. Ludwig had been very shy at first. He had been visiting from Germany. His parents were on a business trip, which left him with nothing else to do then to go to the park. The young boys had accidentally bumped into each other-rubbing at the bruises that had quickly formed on their foreheads-and then their eyes had met. Ludwig had thought Feliciano was a girl and fell in love at first sight. (It was all Elizaveta's doing; she would always make Feliciano dress up in the girly dresses she didn't like to wear).

The two boys would meet at the same spot-a grassy plane with a multitude of flowers. They had painted together, played tag together, and even ate lunch together.

The German boy had stuttered his confession only after knowing Feliciano for a few short weeks. Feliciano had felt the same, and told him so.

Feliciano slowed his fast past to a walk, now at the hallway near his classroom. Ludwig still doesn't remember what had happened to him seven years ago. His name was Lucas, and he had been a sweet boy. He had gone back to Germany with his parents, leaving only an address that he could send letters too. Feliciano had tried sending letters, but never received a reply.

One chilly day in the fall, a year after they had met, Feliciano saw Lucas walking in the street with a man with short black hair. Feliciano had run up to Lucas, excited to see his friend again. The Italian boy had gripped his hands, bouncing up and down with joy. Lucas had slapped his hands away.

"Who are you?" he had asked with an emotionless face. Feliciano was puzzled. How could his friend not remember him?

"Feliciano. Lucas-don't you remember me? We played last summer in the park! It was a lot of fun~! Where are your mama and papa?" Feliciano had thought he was joking; Lucas would've never forgotten him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you...And this is my Papa..." he pointed at the tall man with black hair. He had sharp features, and was dressed in dirty worn clothes. But, he wasn't Lucas's papa.

"_Boy_, I told you not to talk to others!" growled the dark-haired man.

The man had yanked his arm and walked briskly away-telling 'boy' to walk faster, or else his punishment was going to be 'worse than usual'.

Back then, Feliciano didn't know what was going on. Three years later, the pair met again, but in Germany. Feliciano's family was going to open a new line Italian sport cars. Lucas's name was Ludwig now. Feliciano had overheard some adults talking about what had happened.

Lucas's family was in a plane crash. He had survived and had lost his memories. A bum had found him, and used him for his own sick pleasures. Mr. Weillhelm had finally found Lucas; he had been searching for his nephew and had finally found him in the streets, bloody and bruised.

Feliciano had escaped and cried in the darkest room he could find-his friend had gone through so much.

Feliciano stopped in front of the history classroom. He breathed in, and then out. Ludwig was fine now, no one was going to hurt him ever again-Feliciano would never allow it.

The Italian snuck in quietly, but it turned out he didn't need too. His grandpa wasn't even in the classroom yet, and first period had started twenty minutes ago. Feliciano claimed the seat in front of Ludwig and let out a sigh of relief.

The German boy tugged at a loose curl poking out of Feliciano's hair, sending shivers down the other boy's spine. Ludwig whispered in his ear.

"You are late." Feliciano turned around and stared at Ludwig.

"Only because you didn't wake me up! You know how I am in the mornings," he gave Ludwig a slight kiss on the cheek. Ludwig straightened in his seat.

"We're not supposed to do that in public!" he whispered harshly. Feliciano only smiled and gave him another kiss, but on the nose this time.

Ludwig blushed bright red. Feliciano was glad that he had found him again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on you bunch of pussies! _Hit someone_!" yelled Jet. Jet hated his job, he hated kids, and he hated school. The only hope of his day was to have it rain, and have all of the girls wear white t-shirts. But the only woman he would pay money to see soaked would be Kateryna. Man did those puppies _bounce_. Jet wasn't the only one who thought that way. _Plenty_ of the boys, and even some girls, would kill to see that _lifting_ event. Too bad her dad is a fucking mob boss.

It was seventh period, and Jet was ready to punch someone-the kids were so annoying. _Especially_ Matthew Williams. Boy was that kid good at hockey, but man was he a _pussy_. Sitting out during dodge ball-_dodge ball_, and saying he wasn't up for it-going so far as to get out on purpose.

Jet's little brother was running around in a circle, somehow not getting tagged in the whirl of red rubber balls. Jet had thought it was crazy when his mother had his younger sibling at fifty. _Shouldn't her eggs have rotted out by now?_ was all Jet had thought back then.

Back at his home in Australia, his younger brother Claudis basically lived with him instead of their parents. Why? Because _'He likes you Jet, why can't you just let him visit you sometimes?'_ his parents had said as they went off to go play some poker. Sometimes his parents were too weird.

Of course there were pros and cons to having Claudis staying at his house. His _ex_-girlfriend _loved_ Claudis, she thought Jet was being _such_ a good big brother. Which led to her being more enthusiastic in bed, which was _awesome_ for Jet. But Claudis did something unforgivable, which led to Jet's _ex_-girlfriend breaking up with him. So, Jet was extremely sexually repressed and pissed off at the world at the moment.

Jet caught a bright red ball and selected his victim. He cranked his arm back and nailed his prey straight in the face, their glasses making a satisfying crunch. A slow trickle of blood flowed out of Matthew's nose, staining his white t-shirt.

The Canadian boy gripped his nose as his glasses slipped off of his face, the other students kept on playing as if he wasn't even there. Jet faked the concerned teacher act and ran to Matthew. Matthew was groaning slightly, but the blood had already stopped.

"Look at it this way-now you don't have to play anymore." Jet said as he slapped him on the shoulder. Matthew sent him a glare, silently cursing him under his breath.

Jet stood up and left Matthew kneeling. He whistled a little tune as he eyed a girl (whose white t-shirt was a little too thin) as she got pegged in the chest.

"Do you need some ice for that?" he asked the large-chested girl. She nodded as she rubbed at her neck and chest. Jet put his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the gymnasium's office. Jet glanced once more at her chest and thought, maybe he would watch some amateur porn tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Antonio patted his guitar and hummed an upbeat tune. Lovino was sleepily staring at the old guitar, his seventh period was his grandpa's class, and he always complained about how it was always boring.

Antonio was waiting for the Academy's soccer tryouts, sitting in the courtyard with the rest of his friends; and Lovino.

Antonio tried to spend as many waking moments with Lovino as he could, since they had no classes together. It didn't help that Antonio was a senior, and Lovino a junior. Antonio didn't know what compelled him to spend so much time with the Italian, but he knew that it was worth it.

Lovino always had a dirty mouth, but Antonio was like his own personal soap opera-silencing him quickly with his charm.

But what really happened was that Antonio didn't know what he was doing. He had never dated anyone before-he hadn't even _liked_ anyone before. He was in foreign territory.

An idea sparked inside of him, as he handed his guitar to one of his friends. He hummed a little louder, hinting towards a beat. His friend nodded, glasses reflecting the bright sun as he began to strum the guitar. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and brought him up on his feet.

"I have an idea on how to wake you up." he said with a wink. Lovino's face went from startled to pissed off in a split second. He mumbled and grumbled about how stupid Antonio was being.

Antonio inwardly sighed, but kept a large smile on his face. His friend, Juancé, strummed out the beat faster nodding his head along with the notes.

Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's waist and then placed Lovino's hand on his own shoulder. Antonio's smile grew brighter as a rosy blush flooded Lovino's face. Antonio grasped Lovino's other hand and stared into the Italian's chocolate eyes.

Antonio began to move with the beat, in a simple two-step motion. Lovino stumbled over Antonio's feet and cursed.

Once Lovino mastered the steps, Antonio twirled him and spun in a different direction in the courtyard. The steps became faster, Lovino spun more surely, and Antonio grew happier by the minute.

Juancé strummed the guitar one last time as the song ended. Antonio bowed gracefully to Lovino. The stubborn Italian just crossed his arms, but Antonio knew he was just as happy as he was.

The rest of the Spaniard's friends clapped and wolf-whistled; Lovino blushed even harder.

Antonio smiled even bigger.

XxXxXxXxX

**Hey there guys! Sorry this is so late! I just had a **_**major**_** schedule change and my AP History class has these **_**huuuuuuge**_** ass notes that I need to take/make up. Well, just so you know-October is going to be an **_**interesting**_** month for my lovely characters. ;) But, just so you know-UsxUk is just the 'main pairing', not exactly my main focus. I'm trying to spread the OTP love that's inside of me and try to use as many characters or as many pairings that I like as I can. Some characters may be mentioned once, others a million times. It just depends on the plot I have in store for everyone. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning! Rated M for a reason!**

_The_ _angles α, β, and γ are respectively opposite of the sides a, b, and c..._ Lukas wrote in a fast-paced cursive in his notes, trying to stay neat and organized. Mr. Wang had announced at the beginning of class that there _might_ be a test the next day, which always meant that there _was_.

_Thubump Thubump Thubump_, shook his desk as his pen dragged across his perfectly drawn triangle. Lukas bit his lip in order to not curse out loud. Lukas sighed extremely loudly and began to write on a clean page.

_If γ is small, and a and b are almost equal, then an application of the law of cosines leads to a subtraction of almost equal values, which implies a loss of significant digits..._

_Thubump Thubump Thubump_

Lukas brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and began to rub on the cross that he wore around his neck. The cross used to be a hairpiece of his mothers', but she had given it to him for luck when he and his brother had left for the Academy. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, just for good measure.

Lukas started _once again_ on a new sheet of paper, this time using a number two pencil. As Mr. Wang wrote a cosine formula on the smartboard, Lukas's desk shook even harder-squeaking loudly.

_Thubump Thubump Thubump_

Lukas stared at the board intently until his eyes hazed over and it looked like he was seeing double. The formulas began to melt together as Lukas's desk shook another time.

_Thubump Thubump Thubump Thubump_

Lukas ground his teeth (a nasty habit, really), setting his jaw at odd angles as he grit his molars. How no one else noticed the squeaking noise, Lukas would never know...

_Thubump Thubump Thubump Thubump Thubump Thu-_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" burst out Lukas as he spun around and gave a seething look at the Dane behind him.

Mathias shot a snaggle-toothed grin and a flirty wink at Lukas. His hair was fresh from the bed. It was messy-just like his crumpled uniform he wore. Mathias was one of those kids who needed attention-all day every day. He _thrived_ in the spotlight, easily becoming known as the class clown of the senior grade. And Lukas hardly ever burst out like this, but no one had ever annoyed him as much as the Danish boy did. And the crème de la crop was that Mathias was in every single one of his classes.

Every. Single. One.

"Is there _problem_, Mr. Bondevik? Mr. Køhler?" The room grew quiet as Mr. Wang tapped his foot impatiently. Lukas stared icily at Mathais, and then turned to look at Mr. Wang with a composed face.

"No sir, I was just overcome with the emotions that came with the learning of cosines." Mr. Wang shook his head and wagged his finger in the air.

"Now, you not get cheeky with me! 'Nother outburst like that, you get detention-right Mr. Køhler?" Mathias nodded and began to write something on his doodle infested 'notes'.

Mr. Wang began to write on the smartboard again, and the rest of the class resumed their note taking.

Lukas retrieved another piece of paper from his backpack and placed it on his desk. He started to draw another triangle on his paper when his desk began to shake again.

_Thubump Thubump Thubump Thubump Thubump Thubump_

Lukas's pencil snapped in two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Natalia loved her big brother very much; so much so, that she decided to climb the _extremely_ convenient tree that had a perfect view of her brother's dorm room...every night.

Natalia always wanted to be with her big brother, especially if it meant they could get married and have little Russian babies together. But Ivan was opposed to this 100%, because one-Natalia was his sister, and two-that's disgusting. (Natalia always thought it was just because he was five years older than her).

Natalia wasn't _really_ related to Ivan, just by adoption. So _everything_ was alright in her mind-she could have sex with her brother and nothing bad would happen-except for getting pregnant (but that wasn't a problem to Natalia either).

So when Natalia went to the usual crook in the tree that served as her chair, she was surprised to see another man in her big brother's room. This was strange, seeing how Ivan had scared away the last three roommates the Academy had arranged for him to share a room with.

The other man looked older, and had a long dark ponytail. Natalia didn't recognize him, but maybe that was because she was too far away. She brought a pair of binoculars to her eyes and gasped at the sight of _her_ math teacher being kissed on the neck by _her_ big brother.

Mr. Wang's eyes rolled back as Ivan roughly licked and nipped at his soft neck. He grasped onto the crisp school uniform as Ivan began to hastily unbutton his white collared shirt.

Both Natalia's big brother and math teacher began to quickly take off their clothes, one item falling after another. Ivan pushed the Asian teacher onto the springy bed and unzipped his trousers. Natalia focused her binoculars on the how tantalizingly slow he moved.

Ivan spoke something to the math teacher that Natalia couldn't hear. Mr. Wang reached for a bottle of sorts that was on the small dresser beside the bed. He squeezed a lotion-like substance into his palm and brought his hand lower...

Ivan's stiff member was revealed. Natalia saw it and gasped. She had only ever seen her big brother's...Natalia almost blacked out at the thought. She had seen it once before, but when she was much younger, and to much of a child to realize the beauty of her brother.

Ivan sauntered over to the bed and hovered over Mr. Wang. He flipped the Asian man over, pushing his face into the pillow. When Ivan entered her math teacher, Natalia became lightheaded. Natalia's fingers strayed beneath her plaid skirt, exploring new places she had only read about in Kateryna's romance novels.

Natalia grew warmer by the minute as her brother hammered relentlessly into the Asian man. Her finger grew slick as her brother covered the teacher's cries as he brutally dominated his entrance.

Natalia thoughts strayed as she imagined it was her, that her brother was entering instead. Her breathing became labored with each thrust of Ivan's.

When Ivan's back spasmed and his muscles flexed under the sheen of sweat, Natalia _knew_ that the very essence of her brother she so desperately wanted was inside someone _other_ than herself.

The two men's bodies pressed together as they breathed in unison. The sweat on their bodies shone under the lamplight. Natalia's breathing became even and she removed her fingers from beneath her stained skirt.

As Natalia shakily claimed down the tree, a thought brushed through her mind. How was she going to buy a new skirt? She shivered, not from the chilly weather, but at the thought of her father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gilbert took a long drag from his crisp joint as he rubbed at the iron cross at his neck. It was late-almost midnight, but Gilbert couldn't sleep. He had had another dream about his mother.

Her white hair, her warm smile, her bright red eyes, and the way she used to twirl her fingers when she was bored. Every little thing he remembered about his mother was in his dream-even the moment when she died.

Gilbert took too big of a drag and sputtered as he tried to drown the memories. He stared at the homework he was supposed to be doing instead. There wasn't a point in even doing it-he had aced every test he had taken-but never did any of the homework.

It was a good thing Antonio was asleep, or else he would see Gilbert at his worst.

Gilbert crawled quietly off of his bed and to his desk where numerous papers were littered amongst used blunt wrappers, coke bottles, and a _very_ brown banana.

Gilbert took out a pen and a (relatively) clean piece of paper and began to write in neat German cursive.

_We haven't talked in a while. :)_

_Did you get into the academy? I hope you did, that way we could finally meet. I mean, if that's alright with you? It would be nice if we could talk face to face for once—we _have _written to each other for the past three years!_

_The school's ok, the teachers are fine-except for my uncle-he's a total hard-ass. The cafeteria food isn't that bad either._

_...But, I had another one of those dreams...you know...the ones about my mom. It was back when she was wearing that silly bandana around her head-the one with the different birds on it. It was the day before she...died (-I still hate writing that down, let alone saying it)._

_She had told me that it was about time that I got a girl to bring home, because she had always wanted to see me get married. I told her that there wasn't someone like that yet-and then her face had a big frown on it, one that crumpled her forehead and crinkled her pale nose. _

_She was a little sad, but then her meds began to kick in and she grasped my hand and told me that I'd meet someone special one day-someone worth the risk, someone who was worth the pain. _

_I'm sorry if this is too much for you right now, but I needed to let it out, or else it would just stay inside and grow larger until I want to burst. _

_I still miss her. Every second, every minute, every day. _

_-A Boy_

Gilbert set the pen down and stared out his window through the smoky haze. The stars were always clearer when the weather became cold. A lone star seemed to twinkle the brightest. His mother was up there, he knew it.

XxX

**A/N: OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**My life has been kinda hectic (oh, no-another author who wants to spill their guts and feelings)**

**Nothing drastic-I just got a schedule change and I had a **_**TON**_** of make-up work to do. Dx**

**I hope you guys understand, and still follow my story :)**

**Oh, and please review, I like reading what you guys have to say about ****The First World Academy****.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Ahhh-nnnh_~!" moaned the brunette. Her fingers explored her body, her head was thrown back, and she was _such_ an amateur.

Clyde took a drag from his blunt as he waited for his morning coffee to cool off. The porn that Gilbert kid gave him was in fucking _HD_. How the hell did he find it? Punk-ass rich kids and their daddy's credit card.

Clyde could see it now: "_Son, we all know we have urges, so here's my credit card; go buy some-ah…_entertainment_." _

He scoffed as he stubbed out his home-made product and took a sip of his warm coffee. He glanced at the time at the corner of his computer.

"_SHIT_!" he cursed loudly as he rushed out the door, zipping up his dark blue janitor's suit, and skidding over to the white golf cart that served as his vehicle.

Clyde reached into his pocket and made sure that the dime bags were still there, ready for selling. The soft _crunch crunch_ of dried leaves eased Clyde's thoughts as he started the golf cart and sped to the campus.

When Clyde arrived at the Academy not one piece of trash was on the ground. The serene image of a clean campus was soon disrupted as the students bustled out of their dorms. The golf cart was stuck, idling in the sea of kids of every age, every nationality, and every sex.

Clyde eyed a busty girl with blonde hair pulled back by a red headband. When she met his gaze, her eyes quickly darted away as she ran to keep up with a man who resembled a pissed-off troll doll.

_Too bad. She looked legal, too_.

The red-haired man brought a cigar he'd bought from the Cuban teacher to his lips and chewed on it softly.

_Stupid non-smoking laws..._

Clyde grunted and zoomed through the open pavilion. He picked up several cans of soda, almost a million sheets of paper, and a deflated soccer ball. Clyde hated kids, and didn't know why his parents had bribed him to work there.

_"Arthur _needs_ you. You're his older brother you should at least-" started his mother, her pearls glistening at the light of the fireplace. Mrs. Kirkland stood near the large bookcase that wrapped around the room, her arms crossed with a glass of sherry in her hand._

_"Out of _three_ brothers, why couldn't Sean or Dean babysit him instead? They're _your_ golden boys. Or Molly, but wait _she_ went to college to become a doctor-and we all know how much you _loved_ that."_

_His mother had given an exasperated sigh and sipped at her sherry, she raised her eyes to the ceiling as she downed the rest of her drink. _

_"Because you're a little good-for-nothing shit like your father, and I need you to make sure Arthur doesn't make a fool of himself. He needs to look good in front of all of those children from other important families-how else would he get in the favor of Granny Beth? That old codger has to die _sometime_, right?"_

_Somehow the conversations with his mother always ended with her drinking and yelling at him for all _five _of the marriages that she had. Clyde decided to zone out and nod yes when he needed to._

The golf cart squealed to a stop once Clyde saw the rich German kid with the HD porn. He drove the golf cart alongside the albino punk whose Girl skateboard was scuffed and dirty as he rolled down the sidewalk.

"Hey, you buyin' any this week?" he only asked because he needed more...ah..._entertainment_. Gilbert shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"No, I'm trying to get a little clean before the dance. _Buuuuut_, I could use some more beer, a case of thirty would do." he said with a glint in his red eyes. Ever since the seventeenth, the German had been buying beer from Clyde almost every day. Some German holiday or something.

_But nothing beats Guinness Day_. Clyde thought as the boy slipped him a magazine with a flat-chested blonde arcing her back as her hand was hidden by her thigh. Clyde skimmed a few pages, it was worthy enough, and told Gilbert he would drop it at his door during lunch.

"So, do you have a hot date or something?" Clyde said with a waggle of his eyebrows, the cigar in his mouth turning soggy from resting in his mouth for so long. Gilbert smiled; a small blush racing across his features as he started to go off on his skateboard.

"Something like that." he said as he rolled away.

Clyde shook his head and drove around to the back of the gym where he could finally light his cigar without getting caught.

XxxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Im Yong was sad that his favorite drama was being canceled. The main boy was extremely cute, and he had a nice butt. His uncle had chided him, telling him it was improper to be so upset over something so 'minute', while he was stuttering the _entire_ _time_.

His uncle was such a coward-he was never considered brave after what he had done back in Korea, but neither of them liked to talk about it. Besides, Im Yong swore he would never-could never be _anything_ like his uncle-he was too cool to be that weak.

Im Yong skipped down the hallway, passing classroom after classroom until he passed one classroom in particular.

The man inside had long onyx hair that swept behind him in a ponytail, and his tie was a deep red color as it hung crookedly around his neck. The Korean boy just so happened to be extremely infatuated with the very man who taught his Calculus class. Im Yong eyed Mr. Wang up and down, and finally decided to go in.

"Mr. Wang," said Im Yong as he knocked at the doorframe.

"Yes?" said Mr. Wang. Im Yong walked towards his desk and stared out the window before replying.

"I need some help with something..."

"Law of cosines? I go over that last week..." his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to guess what Im Yong was thinking about.

"No, it's actually a personal problem..." Mr. Wang's eyebrows shot up.

"There is guidance counselor for this, no?" Im Yong nodded, but continued.

"There is, but I think _you_ could help me better..." he said with a slight grin. Im Yong edged closer to the teacher and sat at the corner of his large desk. His fingers began to trace patterns on the glossed wood.

Im Yong leaned forward, closing in on his confused teacher when someone opened the door. Im Yong shot up and stood tall immediately.

"Oh, Iv-_Mr_. _Braginski_, why are you here?" said Mr. Wang. Im Yong swallowed loudly as the Russia 'boy' stared coolly at him with round, violet-tinted eyes.

"Nothing. Walking. Visiting. I was outside when I saw something _veeeery_ interesting-a little bug annoying a pretty flower. I catch little bug and rip wings off and see if it fly. Fun, da?" Ivan said with a smile. Im Yong cleared his throat nervously and started to slide away from Mr. Wang...or Ivan...or both.

"I-I think-k I'll be going now. Thanks Mr. Wang for the help." Im Yong stared at Ivan the whole time he tried to get to the door. Ivan stepped aside to let him through.

"See you tomorrow," he added hastily with one last glance at his confused teacher and the terrifying Russian.

Im Yong was pretty sure he had just pissed his pants.

_Maybe he was more like his uncle than he thought_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ludwig took a large swig from the strong beer in his hand. The tapping of the first beer was on the seventeenth-the beginning of Oktoberfest and every night since, he and his brother followed ancient custom. It wasn't really a custom, but they had drunk every other night since last Monday. Tonight was a little bit different.

The two 'brothers' weren't just chatting about random things that had happened at school, they were talking about themselves. How they were doing, how they felt-things they would only tell each other, and no one else.

"You know what? I don't giva a flyin' fuck if yur gay! Yur m'brother! I mean m'cousin. I mean m'-what the fuck are you anyways?" slurred Gilbert. Antonio wasn't in the room tonight, staying late at the cafeteria instead of with the drunken Germans in the dorm room.

Ludwig's sigh was interrupted by a loud belch that came up from within him. Gilbert never talked so freely about Ludwig being gay, but if you got enough alcohol in him, (roughly five large bottles) you would get an _extremely_ easy talker.

"And _I_ don't care that _you_ don't have the guts to ask that girl of yours out!" Gilbert punched Ludwig on the arm. The blond German rubbed at his arm.

"_Hey_-"

"She's too nice! I don'wanna-coz I'm not good enough fo'har. She's too much like mom. Good people like that don'deserve assholes like me." He downed another beer and reached for another.

"Your mom?...Aunt Gretchen? I don'remember much from when I'was younger...That man..." Ludwig shivered at the thought. Sometimes he had dreams of rough hands roaming his body, invading his thoughts and caressing the darkest parts of his mind. Gilbert's bright red eyes hardened.

"That guy was fucked up! Dudes like that should have their dicks cut off and fed to pitbulls. I remember when the old man brought you home-you were fucked up _baaaaad_. Cuts and bruises-that kinda shit. You were like, _ten_!" Ludwig tried to drown his thoughts with another beer. He couldn't remember the plane crash that had killed his parents, but he could remember everything after.

The man who had found him told him he was his 'papa' and that Ludwig never had a name-just 'Boy'. 'Boy' was punished every night. The man had taken pictures and sold them to other sick-minded freaks, their pleasure easily noticed by the lust that circled within their eyes.

Gilbert took Ludwig's head and patted it on his shoulder, rubbing his hair in odd tangling patterns.

"It's ok bro, _ich bin einfach spitze_, I'll protect you." Gilbert tried to stand up and just ended up falling over the very person he had just sworn to protect. Gilbert had also spilled the beer over his new jacket. Ludwig sighed.

"Ok, it's time for you to go to bed."

"But _I'm_ the older brother!" He slurred back.

Ludwig plopped Gilbert on the bed and took off his smelly shoes. He turned off the lamp near Gilbert's bed, and almost tripped on a dirty skateboard as he walked toward the door.

"I'm gonna see her at the dance." Gilbert whispered. Ludwig paused, his hand on the brass doorknob.

"I don'know what to do, I hope she doesn't hate me." he said sleepily.

Ludwig looked back at Gilbert and smiled lightly.

"No one could ever hate you bruder..." he said as he closed the door.

Ludwig walked down the brightly lit hallway, stumbling down the stairs as he walked to his own dorm room.

Ludwig fished out a key and unlocked the door to his room.

"_YAAAAAAAY_~, your back!" shouted Feliciano as he jumped up to hug Ludwig.

"_Shhhh! It's too late for yelling_."

"Oh...let's go to sleep then?"

Ludwig closed the door quietly, hoping the disturbance hadn't woken up the neighbors. But he was used to getting noise complaints, so by now the other students tried to ignore them. Ludwig sighed and rubbed at his neck, the eager Italian pulling at his jacket cuff.

Feliciano led the weary German to the bed and lifted the pale sheets up as Ludwig kicked off his shoes and slipped off his drenched green jacket. He slid into the bed and found that despite how tired he felt, he couldn't fall asleep. Ludwig glanced at the sleepy Italian resting beside him and whispered softly.

"Feli...I can't fall asleep..." Feliciano mumbled something in Italian and laid his head on Ludwig's breast, right above his heart. His small hands traveled to the German's chest and rubbed slowly, back and forth, in a sleepy pattern as he began to sing.

Feliciano's singing was beautiful even if it wasn't singing, it was more like humming while filling in the words with _la_'s and _ah_'s until Ludwig fell asleep. When he finally fell asleep Feliciano kissed the German on the cheek and whispered softly into his ear.

"_Buonanotte_."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**HEEEEEEYYYYYYYY~! Long time no write, huh? xD But don"t worry-I'll have a million updates in the next few days, because as I like to phrase it: "Shit's going dooooooowwwwwnnnn!" :D**

**WOOT WOOT! Ok, I hope you favorite/review, I like the reviews so keep 'em comin'! :D**

**Bye~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry this is late! Internet died last night, KARMA IS A BITCH!**

Chapter 10

"And the little fuzzy bunny...Never. Came. _Back_!" the small children seated near Jane jumped, and a little girl started to cry. Jane was seated in the middle of a circle of forty kids all ranging from six to ten.

Jane sighed slightly and stared out the window of the library. The sky had begun to fade to a dark blue on this Halloween night.

All of the high schoolers were allowed to dress up and have a dance in the gymnasium to celebrate Halloween. The younger kids got to dress up also, but the elementary schoolers were only allowed to stay in the library and listen to scary stories. The middle schoolers could choose to trick-or-treat in the several teachers' rooms or to stay in their dorms if they thought they were too cool for Halloween.

And of course, seeing how Jane was the Head Librarian, she was stuck reading stories to the little kids. Jane heard snickering coming from behind the check-out desk and shot a glare in that general direction, seeing that the culprits had disappeared.

Jane had been forced to dress up in some ugly red dress, but she had tried to make herself look cute by braiding her hair and attempting to find a pair of glasses that would actually match the dress (as opposed to her normal brown ones).

Jane felt a tug at her elbow and looked down to see the ever rambunctious Peter Kirkland. He was dressed up as a sailor and was covered in some sort of...sticky substance.

"Peter...what do you have on you?"

Peter burst out in tears.

"Th-the other ki-_hick_-ds put t-toothpaste all _hick_ over me..." he tried to rub at his eyes but began to cry even harder because he now had toothpaste in them.

Jane sighed and placed the 'scary' storybook on her chair and rushed Peter to the nearest bathroom.

Jane opened the door to ladies bathroom but Peter began to pull away from her, scared to go into the ladies room. Jane let out an exasperated sigh and took Peter to the boy's bathroom instead.

Jane opened the door (_and thank God no one was in there_) and placed Peter onto one of the white sinks. She wet a paper towel and rubbed at the messy clothes but soon gave up. The toothpaste was _everywhere_, she wet another towel and dabbed at Peter's soft cheeks.

"Peter...why did the other kids put toothpaste on you?" Peter didn't look into Jane's eyes as she spoke.

"Because I don't have a Mommy and Daddy..." he whispered softly. Jane stopped mid-motion and looked into Peter's wet blue eyes.

"Oh, sweetie...I'm sorry. I'll teach those other kids a lesson about being nice to others!" Jane started to rub softly at Peter's cheeks. Peter shed a few more tears but Jane pretended that it was just more water on his face.

After the toothpaste was finally off, Jane and Peter held hands and began to walk back to the library. Jane stopped, picked Peter up and placed him on her hip.

"How about we go get a cookie from the nice ladies in the cafeteria? They might still be open~..." Peter's eyes grew bright, but in a happy way at the thought of sugar.

Jane carried the small nine-year old-boy to the cafeteria, trying to keep his thoughts happy and focused on the festive night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What the bloody hell are you supposed to be?" Alfred looked down at his suit then back up at Arthur.

"Clark Kent-_obviously_. I'm the hero-but in _disguise_. Wanna see what's _under_ the suit?" he said with a playful eyebrow waggle and grin.

"But I should really be the one asking why you dressed up as a sissy pirate." Arthur looked taken back as he placed a hand on his chest in defense.

"I beg your pardon, but you have _seen_ those American pirate movies? They're all so hot. Orland Bloom was from Canterbury, you know." Alfred could only stare at Arthur as he drabbled on. He loved everything about him, his accent, his eyes, the way he cursed in that weird British slang. Alfred could listen to him talk for _hours_.

But the rap music playing was loud and distracting, bodies were grinding along with the beat of the music, and mysterious splashes of white were on several places of the wooden dance floor.

As the current song ended, the DJ shouted to everyone that each hour he was going to play one slow song for all of the couples. A different song with a contagious beat began to play throughout the room.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

Alfred's eyes grew wide. He _loved_ to listen to this song before each football game.

"We _have_ to dance to this!" he shouted at Arthur. Arthur shook his head aggressively, his feather-full hat almost falling off his head, his glove-covered arms crossed like an X.

"No way...'José'? Whatever, you and your weird sayings-but _NO_, I will not dance to this filth, not unless it was with..._you know who_."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand anyways and brought him further onto the dance floor. Alfred didn't care if anyone could see him with Arthur; they were wearing costumes after all. The American teen placed his hands on Arthur's hips and brought himself closer to the British boy, his body almost melting into the other's. He began to sway his hips left to right, bending his knees as he went low.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it..._

Arthur was completely terrible at dancing, moving his hips in the wrong direction and muttering that he didn't know what to do.

Alfred was trying to make sure that Arthur didn't mention the frog again. Arthur had confided in Alfred once they started to become friends those many weeks ago. Alfred hadn't shown that he was ecstatic that Arthur 'played for the other team'.

But the only thing Alfred absolutely hated about his current situation...was the fact that Arthur was in love with someone else. The froggy French teacher was the current object of the royal's affection.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" shouted Alfred.

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go-_

"You stupid git! Of course I'm not good at this! I _do not_ dance. _Ever_. The only time I've ever danced was with Granny Beth last summer at her birthday party."

Alfred was trying to focus on Arthur's words, hoping to distract himself from the warmth pooling in his abdomen. Alfred blew at the fluffy feather that was itching his nose.

"Oh! Oh! There he is!" Arthur pointed at a figure dressed as..._Fabio_? Alfred was filled with...contempt? Jealousy? He didn't know what, but he _knew_ he did not like the 'sexy' French teacher.

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it(Show it show it)_

Arthur then began to try his hardest to look sexy. Rubbing his ass into Alfred's groin, the friction burning his stiffening cock.

Arthur dropped low, almost imitating the girls who touched the floor. Alfred began to panic, he could only take so much, he was a teenage boy after all. The wiggles were almost too much.

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

Alfred let out a sigh of relief as the song finally ended. Fabio was dancing with someone who went for the stereotypical bed sheet ghost. _Wait_.

Matthew had left the dorm as a ghost...

_Nah, that can't be him-he's to shy..._

The ghost went low with Fabio, grinding sensually, an arm wrapped around his neck.

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie-_

Alfred tried to turn Arthur around, avoiding the sexual pair dancing across the room.

"How about we take a break-it's fucking hot in here." Arthur nodded.

"Agreed."

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass..._

Alfred led Arthur by the hand, escaping the musky scent of the hot gymnasium.

"Ahhhhhhh! Fresh _air_." Arthur looked a little sour-probably because he wasn't in the same area as Mr. _Bonnefoy_, but quite frankly-Alfred didn't give a shit. He wanted Arthur all to himself, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

They sat outside, other couples walking in and out of the gymnasium-some stumbling drunk and others giggling on high. A princess with a white mask walked by with a Goldilocks and a secret agent with a shiny (hopefully) fake gun at his side.

As Arthur took in the fresh air, it Alfred took everything he had to not mention that he was gay.

Arthur didn't know that he was gay-he just knew he was tolerable (unlike his father). Even Matthew didn't know, and Matthew was his best friend.

Alfred shook his head to clear his thoughts, and make sure not to stare at Arthur with the sweat dripping from his temple to his earlobe, curving his cheek and then dripping to the fake jewel clipped onto his ear.

Alfred signaled to go back inside, and of course the slow song of the hour was playing. Couples swayed side to side, some were staring into each other's eyes, and some were playing tonsil hockey.

_...Let me be your hero..._

Alfred's eyes darted to Arthur. The Brit feigned disinterest-but his own eyes were searching for the French frog.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

Some drunken boy pushed through the crowd of couples and bumped Arthur into Alfred's chest.

Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes, searching. Searching for something he wasn't sure was there. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips, as the British boys hands traveled to the taller boy's shoulders.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Alfred felt like the luckiest boy on earth, as he stared into Arthur's green eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"He said he was going to be here, do you see him yet?" Elizaveta fixed her mask one more time as she searched the crowed.

"Do you think I would know what he looks like, if _you_ don't know what he looks like?" Elizaveta sighed and fluffed out her dress. Both girls had made each other's costumes. Elizaveta had made Lily's Goldilocks costume, and Lily made her a princess dress similar to a ball gown she had at home. Vash had worn a suit he had packed for special occasions, and when the girl's asked if his gun was real-he only smirked.

Elizaveta looked at the zombies, the Julius Cesars, the mummies, the Freddie Krugars, and the 'Chick Magnet's; but still no luck in finding-or even figuring out who _A Boy_ was.

A figured cloaked in black tapped on Elizaveta's shoulder. She turned and her eyes grew bright with hope. It was a vampire with a funny hat on top of his brown hair.

"Are you..._A Boy_?" a smarmy grin turned his pale features grotesque.

"I can be anything you vant me to be." he said as he tried to dance with her. His hands invaded her as he wrapped them around her waist, locking her in place.

"Get your hands off of me!" Elizaveta shouted, but she was drowned out by the pounding of the music.

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

Elizaveta tried to fight the boy off, but he became a true creature of the night when he flicked his tongue on her neck, tasting her damp skin.

His hand began to snake its way up her body, almost touching her breasts-

"Excuse me, but _what the fuck do you think you're doing_?" said a charming prince as he snatched the vampire's hand. His pale hair was almost hidden by his black mask that covered half of his face, his red eyes shining in the strobe lights.

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be-_

"You think you can fuck with me?" said the brown-haired boy as he tried to jerk away his hand.

"You wanna try me?" said the prince as he twisted the vampire's wrist around. The boy choked out a mercy and fled through the gymnasium doors, but not before he could spit at the feet of the prince.

Said Prince Charming turned to Elizaveta with concern in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" Elizaveta stared into the boy's red eyes and nodded.

"Are you...are you _A Boy_?" The prince look taken back, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Are you..._A Girl_?" Elizaveta almost screamed out in joy as she hugged the prince. The prince laughed, the tremors from his voice vibrating through her.

"I've been waiting to see you for three years! And now I finally get to meet you! This is so exciting! Please tell me you're real? Pinch me?" Elizaveta ripped off her mask and smoothed back her hair before she extended her hand.

"My real name is Elizaveta Hêderváry. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy froze in place, but then quickly regained composure as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"My name is..." the prince started but cut himself off. He looked to the ceiling, almost in prayer.

"My name is...Gilbert Weillschmidt. I'm in your Home Ec class." Gilbert took off his mask, and ruffled his hair into place as he tried to give a sheepish smile. Elizaveta withdrew her hand from his.

"You've got to be kidding me. Your joking. There is no way in _hell_ you could ever right poetry. There's no way in _hell _you could be that nice, or sensitive, understanding, or _caring_-you perverted _pot-smoker_." Elizaveta's eyes began to moisten, but she swore to herself they weren't wet because of tears.

Elizaveta backed up, almost tripping on her dress. She turned around and ran out into the cool air, leaving a distraught prince charming in her stormy wake.

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la..._

**XxXxX**

**Well, HAPPY FUCKING HALLOWEEN-I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. 'Cuz this chapter took freaking **_**forever**_** to write. **_**Thankyouverymuch**_**.**

**Oh, and a cliff hanger and the progression in our main pairing's relationship-YAAAAAAY!**

**/FALLS INTO DEEP SLEEP**

**Zzzzzzzzzz...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The man's hands palmed the boy's length as he nibbled at his ear. The boy bit his lip as he stifled his cries, the pleasure intensifying with each stroke. The teen gripped the sheets beneath him with sweaty palms, his hips thrusting along with the pumps of the older man. The boy hissed as he tasted the salty blood in his mouth, but his lover silenced him with a wet ki-_

"Monsieur Williams, pouvez-vous répéter ce que j'ai dit?" said Monsieur Bonnefoy with crossed arms as he sauntered over to Matthew's desk.

Matthew glanced up from his journal, and looked into the magnificent blue eyes of _Monsieur Bonnefoy_. Matthew stammered and blushed as he squeaked out a meek _'non monsieur'_. Monsieur Bonnefoy's eyes narrowed (in a very sexy way, Matthew thought) as he spoke quietly to Matthew in English.

"I'll need to see you after class." Matthew's eyes widened behind his glasses, worried. Mr. Bonnefoy left Matthew's desk with a wink and Matthew let out a small sigh.

Despite what his teacher said, he looked down and continued his story. He really hoped that no one else had seen it. That would have been embarrassing.

"_Vous savez que ce n'est pas juste, oui?" he said as he breathed roughly into the boy's soft neck. Matthew moaned, his trembles vibrating his vocal cords into a delicious hum. _

_The blond lover was too much for him, his cock filling him almost all the way. He thrust deeper, his hands rubbing across Matthew's chest as he panted lightly. _

_They'd met after school-every day-since last Monday night. After the dance, the pair had escaped to the elder's room to continue their sexual relations. Matthew didn't know how, but _every night_ had been better than the last. Sure, the desk was uncomfortable at times-but they only had so much willpower..._

_"Je ne garde-c'est si bon!" Matthew's ass slapped harder against the man's groin, echoing across the room. The man's scruff rubbed onto the younger's cheek-leaving a raw red mark._

_His panting progressed to moaning as the older man began to pump at a slow pace, taunting him. Matthew had dreamed of such feelings and sensations ever since he had seen what a hockey player could look like with their jersey off..._

_The older man whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Matthew road him. The boy gripped the older man's shoulders as he felt the pressure swirl inside his abdomen. He bit his sore lip once more, trying to last longer than the previous times before. _

_"_Francis_!" shouted Matthew as he came._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Heracles Karpusi had always suffered from narcolepsy, but it had never been this bad. All of his classes (with the exception of Classic History and Home Economics) were extremely boring. But even if something _wasn't_ boring, he could fall asleep.

For example, earlier today Heracles had abruptly fallen asleep during his mother's Home Economics class. He had fallen precipitously asleep during a 'lover's spat' between an albino punk and some girl with brown hair.

But, Heracles had found something that would keep him awake no matter what-and that was Kiku Honda. Or Honda Kiku? It didn't matter-he was extremely cute. And kind. And an all around genuine person he could see himself with. But Kiku was also really reserved, shy, and probably would never date a _boy_ like Heracles. Heracles didn't even know if Kiku was openly gay, in the closet, or none of the above.

Heracles was lying under one of the many trees that were located in the courtyard of the academy. He had just woken up from another one of his sleep spells when a small kitten scampered across his stomach. The tiny gray feline purred softly and peeped out a little _mew_.

The cat's large green eyes starred into Hercales', making him feel small, despite his size. He reached out and pet the small cat, it replied by purring in a petite manner.

"Neko-chan~! Neko-chan~!" shouted an equally small voice. Heracles' eyes shot out and saw a lithe figure jogging towards him.

"_Speak of the devil_..." whispered Hercales. It was one of the annoying sayings that that annoying American sophomore had been spewing at every moment.

But the angel running towards him made his annoyance wash away. How could he be annoyed when Honda Kiku was there before him?

Kiku had stopped at Heracles, as he gripped his knees and panted lightly. A lone bead of sweat dripped from his forehead to the bridge of his nose and onto the plaid pants of the Greek boy. Heracles shivered and sat up, holding the kitten in the crook of his arms. He suddenly felt the cold despite the warm heat of the sun that shone brightly upon the two of boys.

"Is this, uh, your kitten?" Heracles stared into Kiku's eyes, just how the kitten had done moments before. He quickly looked away as a bright pink blush flushed his face. He tugged at his school jacket, and squeaked out a reply.

"Yes. Well, no. I found him a few weeks ago and fed him, and now he always comes to my room to eat food and...Oh, I-I..." Kiku blushed harder when he noticed that Heracles was still staring at him.

"Here, I guess he's yours then..." said the Grecian boy as he passed the small kitten to Kiku's hands. Heracles deliberately brushed his fingers against Japanese boy's. Kiku finally looked up into his eyes, his mouth slightly agape. Kiku didn't know what to do but Heracles' head was rushing with thoughts as he openly stared back at the Asian boy.

Heracles had never noticed the small sprawl of freckles that dotted Kiku's nose. They were so small, and the pair was almost close enough to kiss if they wanted too...

"_A-hem_, well, um...Arigato-I mean thank you. For, um, Neko-chan." Kiku retracted the kitten from Heracles hands, petting the gray feline nervously.

"Would you go out with me?" Kiku paused and looked at Heracles. The kitten squirmed and freed himself from Kiku's hands.

Kiku jumped and began to run after the small kitten. Heracles grasped his arm and stared once more into his eyes.

"What...is your answer?" Kiku flushed once more and glance back at the feline. He pulled out of the Greek boy's grip and ran after the small kitten.

Before Kiku had gotten too far though, he yelled back to Heracles.

"I'll-I'll let you know my answer!" was all he said. Heracles smiled happily and soon felt extremely drowsy. Why must the REM sleep come so fast?

But he knew his dreams would be gratifyingly about Honda Kiku. Heracles fell asleep with a drowsy smile on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" shouted Elizaveta in the busy hallway. Seventh period had just let out and the hallway was filled with people of different shapes, sizes and ethnicities.

Gilbert was following her, nervously lacing his thumbs in his Jansport backpack straps. Elizaveta would not-_did not_-believe that he was 'a Boy'. _The_ Boy; the one friend she could rely on, no matter what happened.

"I'm-I'm NOT following you-well I _am_, but that's beside the point-"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU STOP?" she hissed viciously. Her green eyes were light up with vehemence as she stormed further down the hallway.

"Because everything I've said has been the fucking truth! Why are you judging a book by its cover? I thought you were better than that..." The hallway was empty now, the pair were the only ones left walking to their destinations.

"You thought _WHAT_? Don't you _dare_ say that to me, you...you..._poser_." she spit out the word like it was dirt in her mouth.

"You are a grade A _jerk_. Ever since I came here, you have picked on me-NO, _bullied_ me, until I said for you to go away. Why should I think you are the boy from my letters?" Warm tears were falling at her eyes, and all Gilbert wanted to do was to wipe them away and kiss their salty trails.

Gilbert gripped her wrist and twisted her around. She tried to rip her arm free, but he pushed her up against the last row of navy lockers, slamming his fist at the locker next to them. Her eyes grew wide in fear.

Gilbert searched those green eyes-_they were so beautiful_... She didn't believe him-not even one ounce of his truth had seeped into her head. He didn't know what to do...

Gilbert's red eyes shone in defeat, his fist slid down the locker and he rested his fore head above Elizaveta's. He breathed in her sent, a mix between summer flowers and mint. She began to struggle as she saw he had given up. She almost slammed her head back onto the locker in order to shock him into freeing her. But before she could...

"Warum hat er sie weg?" he whispered to Elizaveta.

She stopped her struggling and breathed in deeply, not answering Gilbert. Elizaveta had been the only person he had confided in, his feelings were pages in a book she had read and known by heart. But now it seemed like she wanted to burn the very novel she had learned ...He didn't know her feelings. He didn't know if she liked him a little bit. Right now, she most definitely hated his guts.

Gilbert breathed in deeply as he squeezed his eyes shut, and he left Elizaveta by the locker. She breathed out shakily, and smoothed her sweaty palms on her skirt. She stared at Gilbert as he passed the corner, his thumbs dejectedly placed in his backpack straps.

"Ich weiß nicht..." whispered Elizaveta when he was gone. She didn't want to believe him-she couldn't..._But_...

She turned around, her skirt spinning in the air as she left for her dorm, and her boots clacking along the linoleum floors.

Elizaveta didn't know that he had stopped at the corner. She didn't know that he had slid down the wall as his body gave up. She didn't know that he had heard her reply. And Elizaveta didn't know that he had begun to cry.

"_Warum_?" he whispered as his voice cracked.

**XxX**

**Hey guys-I know that this is kinda late-it **_**is**_** considering this should have been uploaded the day after Halloween. But you know what? I kinda don't give a fuck. :/**

**My story hasn't had something to inspire me to write, so it was hard for me to write this chapter...**

**But I like reviews, and I like when people favorite my story-it means a lot :)**

**It shows that I'm not a crappy writer like a think I am. xD**

**Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh, and give a BIG round of applause for my editor-**_**who shall not be named unless she wants too**_**-for sticking with me, being a great friend, and for urging me to write more! :)**

**Bye~!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yao Wang squeaked the marker across the board, writing the Pythagorean Theorem _once_ _again_ for the students who still didn't grasp the concept of cosines.

_Does anyone listen to me_? The Asian man let out a sigh.

"Please write on board answer to problem fifty-two..." Yao turned around and dropped his teacher's edition to his side and tapped his foot a little impatiently. He wiggled his finger in the air as he searched for a student to solve the problem.

His dark eyes zeroed in on the sleeping figure in the back of the room.

"Mr. Van Bock, you wake up Mr. Braginski."

"M-m-me?" he stuttered as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. Yao crossed his arms and pursed his lips. Eduard swallowed noisily and lightly tapped on the large Russian boy's shoulder.

Ivan lifted his head up and sleepily blinked his eyes. He glanced over to Eduard. The Estonian flinched and looked at Mr. Wang with a pleading look. It was only second period and he didn't want to die before his day even started-let alone his life.

Ivan grinned and looked up at the board, then to Mr. Wang. Yao flushed as he saw the boy's eyes wander up and down his body.

"M-Mr. Braginski, answer problem fifty-two."

Ivan stood up, grabbed his calculator, and sauntered past Mr. Wang's desk and up to the white board. The boy grabbed a red marker and drew a triangle with a theta symbol in the lower right corner.

"You forget this is right triangle?" Yao took an eraser and wiped away the theta symbol. His arm brushed against the Russian's as he drew a box in the corner of the triangle.

Ivan shuffled ever so slightly closer to Yao, and continued to write the problem. Yao's cheeks flushed pink.

Ivan continued to make mistakes, Yao erasing and fixing them as he went along with the rest of the problem. With each correction, the teenager crept a little closer to his math teacher than was necessary, which ultimately flushed Yao's face a darker shade of pink, which curiously progressed to a bright red.

Ivan wrote the answer to the problem on the board.

"Significant figures?" said Yao with a raised eyebrow, trying to mask his embarrassment. The Russian boy sighed and erased two digits from the board.

"Happy now?" whispered the youth, his face too close to his teacher's. Yao stared at the boy's lips and licked his own dry ones before he spoke.

"Kěyǐ-I mean, yes." His eyes flashed towards the class, no one was even paying attention to what was happening at the white board.

They were so _close_, close enough to k...

Ivan leaned forward and whispered into his teacher's ear.

"My room. After school."

Mr. Wang shivered as his eyes fluttered. When he opened them again, Ivan was already at his desk again-as if the entire encounter had not happened.

Mr. Wang took in a deep breath and let it out as he regained his composure.

"Mr. Hassan, do next problem, ok?" Gupta nodded and walked up to the board quietly.

As the Egyptian boy wrote on the board, Yao couldn't keep his eyes off of the sleeping figure at the back of his classroom. The anticipation was killing him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I swear to God _I will hit you with this frying pan_," she whispered harshly. Elizaveta's nerves were wearing thin. For some form of ungodly force of nature made Gilbert her partner for Home Economics. Or maybe it was just Mrs. Karpusi.

Speak of the devil, Mrs. Karpusi was instructing the class on how to make 'Fast French Toast'.

"Now take your Mexican vanilla extract and pour a cap-full into your bowl of eggs." The class mimicked their teacher and poured the liquid into their bowls.

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you think I'm a terrible person? Is that good enough?" whispered Gilbert as he shook the last drip from the cap into the bowl.

"No," said Elizaveta as she turned on the electric burner and placed the iron frying pan on top of the heat. Why did he insist on trying to make up for pretending to be something he wasn't? He wasn't a boy, _her_ boy. He couldn't be. 'A Boy' was perfect. Despite everything that happened to him, he still held strong-never breaking under the pressure, never being someone he wasn't, never _pretending_ to be perfect-because he _was_.

Gilbert was everything that was the opposite of that. He wasn't brave-and he was most certainly pretending to be 'A Boy'.

Maybe he was nice...But NO amount of saving baby birds would change her views on him.

Gilbert had saved a baby bird from a gray kitten on Sunday. The little yellow bird was too small to fly, so it had hopped hopelessly along a branch as the kitten had followed it. Gilbert had caught the little bird before it had fallen to the ground. He had thought no one was there, but Elizaveta had seen it all.

"Why the fuck not? I don't know how else to prove to you that I am..._myself_! This is just so confusing!" Gilbert poured some sugar into the bowl and began to mix vehemently.

"You think _you're_ confused? How do you think I felt when I met an _imposter_ at the dance?"

Elizaveta tried to find the jar of cinnamon that Mrs. Karpusi was holding above her head.

"An imposter? _Seriously_? Are you fucking stupid? I am _me_!"

Elizaveta slammed the jar of cinnamon onto the counter.

"_Ooooooh_, so now I'm _stupid_?"

Gilbert slapped his hands onto his forehead, pulled them down his face, and then shook them wildly up above his head.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" he pointed at her as she searched for a spatula.

"_Well then_! What did you mean?" she said while looking at him from the corner of her eye. He continued to whisk the mixture slowly.

"You know what I meant." he whispered under his breath.

"Actually, no-_I didn't_," Elizaveta said as she unwrapped the bread the class had made the day before.

Gilbert stopped mixing and looked at Elizaveta. Just looked at her. He looked down at the mixture and whispered under his breath.

"_Sie wirklich nicht, glauben Sie mir, nicht wahr_?"

"What did you say?" questioned Elizaveta in an accusatory tone.

"_Nothing_," said Gilbert as he switched places with her, now grabbing the pieces of the bread to place in the egg mixture.

"Now check if your pan is hot. Remember to grasp the handle with a towel-"

"_What did you say_?" demanded Elizaveta as she grabbed at the frying pan.

It took a few moments for Elizaveta to realize she had grasped the pan without a towel. She cried out. Elizaveta grasped the wrist of her burnt hand and tears flowed down her cheeks. She collapsed as she hovered over her hand.

"_Oh mein Gott_!" Gilbert rushed over to Elizaveta, turned the faucet to cold, and shoved her burnt hand under the running water. She couldn't stand; her legs were shaking too much.

"_Sind Sie okay_?" He stared into her wet green eyes.

Elizaveta whispered under her breath.

"_Was_?" he brought his ear near her lips.

"_Gehe zur fuck weg von mir_!" she hissed into his ear as she bunched up his red hoodie with her good fist and shoved him away.

Elizaveta stared with undisguised vehemence through her flooded eyes. She looked away when she saw his face fall.

But it was okay, because she didn't care.

...Did she?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toris Lorinaitis was holding hands with his boyfriend when they were stopped by the looming figure, otherwise known as Ivan Braginski. This happened every day after school, and Toris was getting tired of it. He could handle it, but he was more worried about his cross-dressing boyfriend, Feliks Łukasiewicz.

Feliks was..._special_, and only Toris truly understood him. Toris knew this, so he tried to protect Feliks as much as he could-even if Feliks thought he didn't need protecting.

The Russian boy snickered as he walked towards the couple. Toris tried to back away with Feliks in tow, but bumped into another Russian boy. He looked to his left, then his right. They were surrounded.

"Oh, well hello there. What a nice day it is, da?" said Ivan as he placed his hands behind his back in a relaxed gesture.

Feliks let go of Toris' hand and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Like, what do _you_ want?" Feliks said.

"I don't know...just wondering if you wear panties with that skirt of yours?" Ivan said as he lifted the red skirt up. Toris slapped his hand away, because he knew Feliks was just going to play brave and let him get away with it.

"Oh? Were you upset by this? I bet you know if he wears _ladies underwear_? I bet you fuck him while he wears that skirt every night like the faggot you are." Ivan smiled cruelly as Toris' face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Some of the other boys chuckled.

"Yeah? And, like, _so fucking what_? I bet you could totally _not_ get a girl to like you without, like, _paying_ for it!" Feliks smiled smugly. One boy let out a snicker-but was soon silenced by a cold look from his leader.

Ivan reached out and pulled at Feliks' blonde hair. Toris tried to stop him, but one of the other boys held him away. Feliks cried out in pain, but tried hard to focus on not letting the tears escape from his eyes.

"What the fuck did you say, queer? What the _fuck_ did you say, you ass-muncher? You don't think I could get a girl on my own, da? I could have my fucking _sister_ if I wanted to! But, you know what? I could even fuck _you_ right now, since you want to be a fucking _girl_ so bad. So? What do you say?" he brought Feliks' face close to him, his hot breath steaming into his eyes-which had given up on holding back their tears.

"Please. Let him go. _Please_." whispered Toris, he was breaking down, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ivan's eyes narrowed. He turned his head away and threw Feliks on top of Toris, and signaled for the other boy to let him go.

"Come on, lets go-Mne nuzhna khoroshaya yebu."

One of the boys lingered longer than the others and spat at the two boys on the ground.

"_Pedik_." said the boy, sneering as he left the couple to follow his leader.

**XxX**

**:D Yayyyyyyy! A new chapter! I hope you guys liked it-it was chalked up full of emotions and hypocrisy!**

**Well, expect another chapter soon, ok?**

**(I hope to upload at least two chapters this week/weekend)**

**Bye~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alin Popescu roamed the brightly light halls of the Academy, not caring that he was skipping his stupid French class. The frog that taught the class was more worried about his looks than whether or not anyone was actually learning something-so why not skip it?

Alin passed the Spanish room as the large teacher with dreadlocks yelled at that annoying American sophomore. When Alin had tried out for the 'American Football' team, that sophomore-Alfred Jones- had been the star of the field: basically kicking everyone's asses. In which also added Alin into the ass-kicked statistic. And that 'Prince Charming' at the dance-he could go fuck himself.

Alin never liked being overpowered. He _was_ a man after all. To be beaten by a _boy_ was most disgracing to his family's name. The Popescu family had always had a high title in Romania-they were even rumored to be from royalty (or even vampires). Which was preposterous, seeing how vampires don't exist.

Alin continued walking, shaking his head to move the brown locks from out of his eyes, and moving his hands into his pockets as he strolled past the math rooms. Alin hated math too. To be frank, Alin hated this school with a burning passion. He never understood why his parents had encouraged him to go to the Academy. Something about finding a wife and bringing her home-but that was extremely medieval sounding, and Alin wasn't ready to have a wife. He _was_ nineteen, but a wife could wait.

_The girls here are boring anyways..._

Alin stopped his stroll as his eyes focused on the body of one Elizaveta Hêderváry. She was bent over, her soft lips moving as she drank the water flowing from the fountain. Her body was what the Americans called 'A Perfect Ten'. She wasn't too short, but she didn't tower over boys; her skin was soft-a creamy tone with a hint of a tan; her breasts were a nice handful-C's. And at that moment Alin had a clear view of her pink underwear. If only she were to bend lower…

He didn't know why, but Alin grabbed a soft cheek of her ass. Maybe it was the fact that he was a sexually repressed teenager, or maybe because he was a sick slime ball. Regardless of either, he rubbed the soft material of her underwear-a finger or two maybe traveling somewhere they shouldn't have...

"What the fu..." Elizaveta said in surprise as she spun around. Elizaveta raised her bandaged hand and tried to slap Alin. He caught her wrist and pressed his body into her back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ve vouldn't vant to hurt oursselves, _now vould ve_?" he whispered hotly into her ear. Elizaveta bit her lip so as not to cry from the hot pain that stung her hand and wrist. Alin grinned as he spun her around and pushed her up against a nearby locker. Elizaveta's green eyes grew wide in fear as she tried to escape, but Alin's grip on her wrist was strong and cold, like the metal she was pressed against.

Alin brought his face to her throat and smelled her sweet flowery scent. He nuzzled his mouth at the nape of her neck.

"I vould keep quiet if I vere you..." he said as his strong teeth grazed her collar bone. Elizaveta let out a whimper as she struggled beneath him, her non-bandaged hand stuck in between the two. This was how women should act-the man should be dominant, he should make a woman weak in the knees, the woman should succumb to the overpowering desire to fulfill the man's wishes.

Alin used his free hand to slip the strap of her jumper off, his fingertips grazing a round breast. Elizaveta tried to move her legs to kick him the groin, but he blocked her knees with his thigh. He chuckled as he cupped her breast. Elizaveta's tears flowed down her chin and dripped onto Alin's pale hand.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_" shouted Gilbert as he rushed towards the pair.

_Shit_! thought Alin as Gilbert ripped him away from the crying Elizaveta. Elizaveta scrambled up and ran, stumbling as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?" shouted Gilbert as he grasped the collar of Alin's white shirt. Alin smirked, the German probably liked her.

"Nothing she vasn't asking for, vith those panties she vears..." The German's red eye's glowed; his teeth were clenched as he growled. Gilbert drew back his arm and punched Alin with all that he had. Alin's mouth smashing into Gilbert's hard knuckles, his canines cut the inside of his cheek.

Gilbert breathed in and out roughly as he stared down at the Romanian who deserved so much more than a punch to the kisser.

Gilbert flung Alin to the ground and ran after Elizaveta. Alin spit the blood from his mouth onto the ground and laughed heartily. He wiped his mouth and stood up. He started walking toward the dorms, still laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ resounded in Gilbert's head as he ran after Elizaveta.

_Where did she go_? Gilbert's senses were on overdrive-trying to hear every sound that could be Elizaveta. He heard the squeak of shoes around the corner. Gilbert turned his head both ways, and saw Elizaveta running towards the stairs on his right. He ran faster when he saw her stumble. He caught up to her when she started to go down the stairs.

"Elizaveta!" shouted Gilbert. She spun around at the sound of his voice. The startle made her slowly slip off the step, waving her arms around as she began to fall backwards.

"Nien!" he shouted as he reached out for her not bandaged hand. He grasped her fingertips and shot out his hand in order to reach further to her wrist. He began to fall with Elizaveta.

After Gilbert's body had tumbled down the stairs, bruises that he knew would form later began to ache. But Elizaveta was unharmed. He'd caught her and cushioned her fall so she wouldn't get hurt. She tried to move from his tight hold, but it was useless-even with his body banged up and bruised, his grip was like steel.

"Sind Sie okay?" he whispered hoarsely. Elizaveta slowly nodded her head. She tried to break free once more, but Gilbert stopped her by tightening his vice-like hold.

"Nein, ich möchte Ihnen zu hören, was ich zu sagen habe." Elizaveta was silent, but didn't hint at her decision.

"Schau mich an." Elizaveta didn't look at his face, but was starring at the top of the stairs were a yellow wet sign was displayed.

"_Schau mich an_," he said, stronger. Elizaveta turned to him, tears still in her eyes, and her face red from the dried trails.

"You...you mean a lot to me. You may not believe it, but it's true. You were there 'with me' when my mom died, you were there...for _me_. No one has ever..._cared_ about me as much as you do-or did, I guess." Elizaveta's eyes stared at his sleeve instead of his eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"When I first wrote to you I thought it was the most idiotic thing the school came up with. _A Pen-pal letter exchange?_ No one sends letters anymore. I thought it was going to be boring and stupid, but that was before you wrote to me." Gilbert lifted her chin up, trying to coax her to look into his eyes. Elizaveta moved her head to the side, straining away from his touch. Gilbert dropped his hand and continued.

"You were nice to me. A complete stranger. Nevertheless, you introduced yourself as...'A Girl'-nothing special, just an ordinary girl. But you're more than that. Maybe it didn't help that I was a dick in the first letter, but you ignored it and told me you thought it was kinda stupid to be sending letters, but...you secretly thought it was fun. And you were the only person that I told that I thought it was secretly fun, too." Elizaveta flashed her eyes briefly to Gilbert's face, but as quickly as they looked at him, they went back to staring at his shoulder. Gilbert sighed.

"What I mean to say...is that you were the one person I was true to. I put up this disguise that I'm awesome and have the perfect life-but it's far from that. My mom's dead, my dad's a fucked-up alcoholic, and my uncle's a hard-ass. Don't even get me started about Ludwig, poor kid. I tried to pretend that I was on top of it all-King of the World. But you were the person that knew the truth-_the real me_." Elizaveta started to pick at her fingers, slowly ripping off a jagged piece of her nail.

"I went to drinking, to drugs, and to partying hard. You were there in letters, but you weren't there to kiss my booboos or anything silly like that. When I was sad, you were the one thing I wanted to see. I wanted to see your smile, hear your laugh, to hold you, to _be there with you_. I wanted it all...But now...I know that I'm not good enough-assholes like me shouldn't mess with nice girl's lives like yours. So...um, I just wanted to let you know..." Elizaveta sniffed and looked into Gilbert's bright red eyes.

"I...I...I pictured you as the perfect boy." she started hoarsely. Her voice cracked as she met his eyes.

"You were meant to be my 'Prince Charming'-even when I-I had Roderich." she faltered at her ex's name, but continued strongly.

"You _were_ the one who I pictured 'kissing my booboos'. I got into fights when I was younger because I wanted to be the Price Charming I knew would never come to my rescue. I wanted to be the strong one, the one who would protect the ones I cared for." Elizaveta wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"But, after I wrote to you, I realized that I could finally be a...a girl. I could relinquish my childish duty to the one who was meant to play the role in the first place. The _real_ Prince Charming. _You_."

"You were to be the perfect person, but...I know-I know that I'm wrong now." Elizaveta's eyes cried no more, all of her tears were gone, and there were no more to shed.

"I know that I was stupid and selfish. So, I understand if you're mad at me-or if you even hate me..." she said in an almost sour tone, but she pretended to be okay with what she said. Gilbert lifted her chin once more, this time Elizaveta didn't reject his touch. He dropped his hand and lightly touched her bandaged one.

"I could never hate you... Besides, nobody's perfect," he said with a small smile. He lifted her burnt hand and kissed it gently. Elizaveta's eyes grew wide and she looked as if she might cry again. She flung her arms around him and pressed her face into his warm shoulder.

Elizaveta whispered something, but it was too quiet for Gilbert to hear. But it sounded a little like:

"Ich habe dich vermisst."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tha sstupid Morgens assi'ed tha projec at the lassst minute! Doe'n't the wanker und'a'stannnd I could be fighting piratesss right now?" mumbled Arthur in his sleep. He was sprawled in his school uniform on Alfred's bed, sleeping like a baby. Well, like a baby that talks in their sleep.

Alfred and Arthur had the same Health & Science teacher, Mr. Morgens, despite being in different grades. Alfred was book smart, so he was in advanced classes, some were even in higher grades than his. But, that didn't mean he had common sense, he just threw that to the wind.

Arthur had met up with Alfred every day after school and had hot sweaty sex for hours-or at least that was Alfred's fantasy. They were really completing a project for their Science class. They were studying plants and their medicine qualities, so it was all about salves and balms-which were very boring. So boring that studious Arthur had fallen asleep in Alfred's dorm room. Matthew was always off somewhere these days, doing _something_, but Alfred didn't mind that his best friend was MIA because that meant more alone time with Arthur.

Every day in class, Alfred had to stop himself from staring at Arthur. Maybe it was the way his bushy eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking, or the way he laughed, or the way he talked, and acted, and did things, and just _was_. Alfred didn't know.

All of his chances with Arthur, however, were ruined by the fact that Arthur was in love with the hoity-toity French teacher. But that didn't stop Alfred from liking Arthur-not one bit. He thought he could maybe sweep him off his feet with his southern charm, just like Clark Gable or some country singer. But so far, Arthur was oblivious to his advances.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping_, thought Alfred as Arthur mumbled about unicorns under his breath. Arthur's lips were _right there_. Alfred could touch them if he wanted to-hell, he could _kiss_ them if he could only get away with it!

But...his friendship with Arthur would be ruined if he kissed him, and his chances of ever dating him would be slim. Alfred shivered at the thought of dating and how his father would react. But his father would never know... _And neither would Arthur if you kissed him now_, whispered a voice at the corner of his thoughts.

Alfred's gaze landed on Arthur's lips. They were so pink and full. _They're probably soft_. Alfred shook his head, trying to erase his dangerous thoughts. And now Arthur was mumbling about blue telephone booths and 'Dolly-something'.

But it wouldn't kill him. It wouldn't hurt to give him a quick peck...it would be his first kiss. Why not get it over now? Arthur would never know...

Alfred sat at the corner of his bed, near Arthur's waist. Arthur mumbled again, this time about some guy named Watson and... an elementary school? He wasn't sure.

Alfred licked his lips. He couldn't believe he was going to kiss Arthur. He couldn't believe he was getting away with it. He couldn't believe Arthur hadn't woken up.

Alfred was barely inches way now, going slower than a snail. He was four inches away...

Three inches...

Two inches...

One inch...

A breath's way away from those pink lips...

Alfred closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly, but was interrupted by Arthur's forehead smacking against his own.

"_Ow_! Bloody hell, Alfred! What were you doing?" he said in annoyance as both boys rubbed at their slowly forming goose eggs.

"Dude, you were sleeping so quietly I thought you were dead-I had to check if you were still breathin'." Arthur mumbled and grumbled a few more funny British words and grabbed his notebook.

"Never mind then. What part were we on again?"

"Um, aloe, I think?" Alfred said as he thumbed through the text book. Alfred couldn't think of what would have happened if Arthur had woken up later. It probably would have been much worse. He shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold? I could make tea?" Alfred shook his head 'no', and continued to look through the book.

Maybe it was a good thing Arthur had woken up when he did-it saved Alfred from having to explain why he had just kissed a boy when he was so obviously _straight_.

**XxX**

**Hey, emotional chapter guys! Hoped you liked it-and please review! I wanna hear your opinions!**

**Sorry the UsUk was so short-I'm tired and Thanksgiving break is over and I have to go to school tomorrow. D':**

**Bye, and wish me luck! :D**


	14. Hiatus

**XxX  
><strong>

**Hello readers.**

**Sorry, but there isn't going to be a new chapter for a little while. I'm on a bit of a hiatus because I need to focus on my grades and make some tests up (and by that I mean re-take). DX**

**But I haven't given up on this story and I hope to write again as soon as things calm down!**

***goes back to studying***

**-eachandeveryday**

**XxX  
><strong>


End file.
